Picture Perfect
by DreamWvr73
Summary: MacGyver, Gillian, Jack O'Neill and Rose spent the holidays together...


It was Christmas Eve and MacGyver and Gillian were in their bedroom, curled up on the bed. They were snuggling close to one another under a thick blanket watching the twinkling lights of the little Christmas tree in their room; it was made from the part of the bigger tree that Mac had sawed off. 

The new renovations to the cabin had produced a second bathroom and a guest room; it had also given the couple a fireplace in their slightly expanded new bedroom.  

A nice fire was burning there, the dancing orange flames filling the room with their warm flickering glow. 

Mac was leaning with his back against the headboard. He looked down at the young woman snuggled against him, his hands coming up her back to stroke her loose hair. "This is nice, isn't it?"

Gillian lifted her head and smiled. "It is, it really is." She craned her neck and 

planted a gentle kiss on his lips. "And I'm so glad that we decided to leave LA and come here for Christmas."

"Me too and speaking of which…" Mac turned and put his hand behind his back, producing a small box that was wrapped with gold paper. He handed it to his wife. "Here."

Gillian looked at him questioningly. "What's this? It's not Christmas until tomorrow."

The blond man nodded. "Yeah I know that but I really want you to open this tonight." The light from the fire was making her husband's dark eyes glow.

"Okay."  Gillian sat up, taking the small box in her hands and began unwrapping it. She set the paper aside and took the lid off the box. Much to her surprise, there was a big silver key lying in the center of the cotton square. She picked it up. "A key? To what?"

Mac's smile only widened. "Move the little square aside."

Gillian set the key down on the bed and lifted the square; there was a photo underneath it of a greenish blue BMW with its top down. 

The young woman gasped loudly, her jaw landing with a thump on the blue comforter of the bed that her and her husband were currently sitting on top of. She slowly turned her head and looked at her grinning husband.

"This is the key to…"

"To your new 325cI convertible that's currently sitting down at Beach Front BMW waiting to be picked up."

Gillian was gazing at him with wide eyes as she shook her head and grabbed Mac by the shoulders, pulling him to her. "You didn't have to do this, I was happy driving either the truck or the Nomad."

MacGyver sighed, hugging his wife. "No you weren't, you just did it because you didn't have a car of your own." 

"Are you sure you want to do this? It's an awful lot of money you know."

The blond Santa pulled back from his wife's embrace and scoffed. "It's only money." Mac saw still the uncertainty in his wife's face and he tilted his head to look at her. "Okay?"

His wife smiled, giving him a slight nod of her head. "Okay." She put her arms around his neck. "Thank you, I love it."

"You're welcome. When we get home I'm going to put the truck and the Nomad in storage so we can keep the Vette and your BMW in the garage." Mac closed his eyes and sighed at the feel of holding his wife. "Before our house starts looking like MacGyver's Car Lot."

This brought a giggle from his wife that turned into full blown laughter. Gillian sighed, her fingers twining into her husband's blond hair. "You're crazy Mac; did anyone ever tell you that?"

"All the time, I'm thinking of having it added to my name plate on my desk.  MacGyver, Assistant Director of Operations, Certified Nut Ball."

Gillian put her hands on her husband's shoulders and moved back from him. 

"Who says it doesn't _already_?"

Mac started to open his mouth and shrugged. "Well that might explain the looks I get whenever someone comes into my office."

His wife climbed off of the bed and pulled her sweater down. "Since you gave me my present I'm going to get you one to open." 

MacGyver shook his head. "There's only one present I want right now." He reached out and grabbed her by the sweater and tugged her back into the bed. 

"Ooo and just what did you have in mind?" Gillian had been slammed against her husband; she was nose to nose with him.

"What do you think?"

Gillian smiled widely, her hand slipping between their bodies. She wrapped her hand around the bulge she could feel in her husband's pants. "Does it involve _this by any chance?" Her hand started tracing over it slowly._

Mac nodded, a small groan was threatening to come out of him as his wife massaged him. "Yes it does."

Gillian stopped what she was doing and got back off the bed. She pulled her sweater over her head and unzipped her jeans, letting them slide slowly down her legs.  With a kick of her socked feet they were moved aside along with her socks. Gillian now stood before her husband in a white sports bra and bikini briefs. 

"Come to bed." MacGyver swallowed hard as his eyes traced over his wife. 

The orange glow from the fireplace was shining off her bare body as she walked back over to the edge of her bed. Her fingers touched the end of the bra and lifted it over her head. The next thing to go was her panties; she rolled them down her legs and let them drop from her ankle as she climbed back onto the bed. 

Gillian was on her knees now straddling her husband's long legs as she pressed herself against the now larger bulge in his trousers. "What should I do about this?" Her hips lightly rubbed into his groin.

Mac groaned, wrapping his arms around his wife's back. "Whatever you want." His voice spoke of urgency and went up slightly as the throbbing hardness between his legs was given yet another slide of warm pelvis.

The young woman atop her husband grinned as she traced her hand down his blue flannel shirt. She unbuttoned each black button and parted the material. She swallowed hard, lifting her face to meet her husband's eyes. They were wide and sparkling, filled with passion as they lowered to trace over the bare chest that now lay just below her chin. "God you're incredible."  

Gillian leaned forward and brushed her lips against it, relishing the sweet taste of his skin. 

MacGyver settled himself back against the headboard. He sighed as he touched the back of his wife's head, encouraging her to do all she wished. "So are you." 

The black belt that Mac had around his waist was jerked out of the loops and dropped onto the floor. The zipper was the next thing to go, it was pulled open and the black boxer shorts she found underneath were slid down as well. The young woman scooted closer to her husband and started to slowly slide down his heated length.

Mac whimpered, his fingers digging into the flesh of Gillian's back as his hips rose up off the bed, fusing their bodies together. He swallowed hard as they began to move together as one.

Gillian tilted her head back briefly, lost in the magic and heat of the moment. She opened her eyes and saw the flushed cheeks of her husband. "Mac…"

His eyes opened and gazed at her, a heady combination of pleasure and love visible in his hooded eyes. "Kiss me Gill, please."

She obliged him without a moment's hesitation capturing his lips with hers. The moment their tongues touched they both began trembling. 

MacGyver's arms tightened around Gillian's waist as he pulled her down hard and held her there, his groaning muffled by her mouth and blending with hers. Finally they stilled, breathing hard as their mouths slid away from each other.  

Gillian rested her head against her husband's chest, the frantic rhythm of his heart pounding in her ear.  

Mac kissed the top of her head, nuzzling her hair as he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Wow, that was _some_ present."

His wife chuckled, turning towards his chest and kissing it. "That wasn't what I was going to give you but I'm glad you liked it."

"You can give me whatever you got for me tomorrow when Jack and Rose get here." MacGyver yawned, the lateness of the hour and orgasmic bliss were beginning to take its toll.

Gillian felt it too, her eyelids felt as if there were bricks tied to them. "Honey why don't we peel back the bed and go to sleep?" 

"Good idea." 

Mac started to get up but found that he didn't have the strength to. Instead he simply slid down the headboard and grabbed the blanket they had both been snuggling with and draped it over both of them. 

Within a few minutes they were both sound asleep.

*** *** *** 

Jack looked up at the telescope perch with degree of personal satisfaction that bordered on smugness. The strings of icicle lights hung from all sides, and the green and red ones twined up the handrails of the stairs. He cupped his gloved hands and called towards the kitchen.  
  
"Rose!"  
  
She stepped out, clutching her plaid cape tightly as she moved to his side in the frigid air.  
  
"Wow! They look nice-" she commented. Jack beamed.  
  
"Not bad. I'm not thrilled with having the cord out across the grass, but-"  
  
"-But it looks exceptionally festive," she beamed. "Brrrrr! Getting cold out here!"  
  
Amused, Jack wrapped himself around her and hugged tight; Rose burrowed against him happily.  
  
"Okay, I MAY survive the chill," she announced. He kissed the top of her head and steered her back into the house.  
  
"You know nothing of cold, woman. Try Antarctica."  
  
"You had Carter to cuddle with then-" Rose pointed out. He shrugged.  
  
"Not a turn on, trust me. Scientific geniuses aren't known for their survival skills-Mac being the exception I'd say."  
  
"Speaking of whom-we've been invited to go see Gill and her hubby at their cabin tomorrow-think you're up for a quick overnight visit?"  
  
Jack looked at her bright smile and nodded, taking the cup of cider she held out to him.  
  
"Sure. We owe them some presents anyway, and Blondie promised his little lake had ice fishing."   
  
"Good. We've got a quick stop at Janet's for a little present swap with the gang, then back here to hang our stockings."  
  
Jack shot her a distinctly naughty look; Rose giggled.  
  
"Christmas stockings, Jack."  
  
"Yeeeeesssss?" he managed to look innocent and wicked in one glance, making Rose blush.  
  
"Behave, or I'll report you to the big guy-"  
  
"Hammond won't care-and Santa's been sending me coal for YEARS, babe."  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"Good?"  
  
"Good. I think Teal'c gonna get a lot of use out of that Gameboy, and Danny's in heaven with all those Starbuck's certificates you bought him-" Jack replied as he and Rose walked in the house.  
  
"Want a fire?" he called as Rose headed upstairs.  
  
"Sure-just make sure it's out before Santa gets here-" she called back. Jack grinned. He hit the igniter and cast an appreciative eye over the living room. The tree was up, covered with lights and ornaments, it's base piled high with presents. Rose had done a nice job of incorporating their pasts into the holiday, and the ornaments reflected that. Ones Charlie had made were mixed in with the new ones and others Rose owned. Jack sighed. He pushed up his sweater sleeves and began a hunt through the packages, moving quietly in the glow of the fire and the twinkle of the lights.  
  
"Jack, what are you DOING?" came a stern voice from the stairs. He started guiltily, looking back at Rose, who was watching him.  
  
"Tradition. O'Neill's always open ONE present on Christmas Eve," he told her firmly. Rose looked askance, but Jack nodded, waving her over. She crossed the room and arched an eyebrow at him.  
  
"It's true! My folks ALWAYS let me open one present on Christmas Eve," Jack announced, "It was the only way to get me to go to bed."  
  
"THAT I believe," Rose muttered, reaching up to tousle his hair, "Ya big kid. Okay, okay-go pick a present, Jack, because I intend on getting to sleep at a decent hour tonight."  
  
"Not TOO decent-" he teased, shooting her a flirty look through his dark lashes. Rose giggled.  
  
"Reindeer games?" she responded. Jack rolled his eyes.  
  
"The rein-iest. Lots of forward thrust-up, up and away-"  
  
"You know that's why you keep getting COAL, Jack-"  
  
"It's worth it. Lemme see, what to open, what to open--?"  
  
Ummmm-this one would be good-" Rose glowed as she picked up a slim beautifully wrapped box. Jack took it, wondering why the gold ribbon and dark green paper looked vaguely familiar.  
  
"I mean, it's NOT something I'd want Gill and Mac to see-"  
  
Jack shot a look at his wife and a smile crossed his face. He dropped onto the sofa and ran a hand over the package.  
  
"Briar Rose Althea Thais Clowderbock O'Neill, are you giving me something SMUTTY for Christmas?" he drawled out just to watch the the blush flame across her cheeks. She dropped her face in her hands, as Jack laughed, full and hearty.

  
"That's my girl-what is it?"  
  
"Well, I ran into Lucy, and one thing kind of led to another . . . " Rose stammered. Jack hid his smile, realizing THAT was where he'd seen the wrapping before. He deftly peeled the paper back, a sense of delightful anticipation rising in him. Rose perched on the arm of the sofa, her expression sweetly embarrassed and hopeful.  
  
"Lucy took your picture? That's great, 'cause you know I could use one for my desk at work---HOLY SHIT!"   
  
Jack hadn't meant to yelp, but the photo in his hands literally forced the words from him. He blinked and let out a wolf whistle, bringing the photo up to his grinning face for a closer look.  
  
"Oh YEAH! Jack's been a bad boy and needs a SPANKING!" he sang out happily, looking at the scowling dominatrix shot of Rose. He glanced up to see her red as Rudolph's nose, but smiling.  
  
"Oh baby, this is damned nice! Stick this on my desk and Hammond would have a heart attack. Geez, Daniel would too, come to think of it-"  
  
"Jack, these are NOT for public display!" Rose chided hurriedly. "These were just for YOU-"  
  


"There are MORE?" Delighted, Jack kissed the dominatrix shot and set it aside, looking at the next photo with glee.  
  
"Ooohhhh, LOVE the Jungle Rose! Ah that leopard print, Grrrrrrrrr-damn Lucy did a good job on you!" Jack marveled, running his fingers over the photo. He looked up, eyes bright and pleased.  
  
"And this one-Geez!" Jack paused; a smirk on his face, "Um, Rose-did you and Gill happen to get pictures taken at the same time?" came the highly amused question. Rose shot him a curious look; he flipped the photo towards her. 

A smoky-eyed Gillian decked out in a gold metal Princess Leia costume stared out of the picture. Rose gave a squeaky gasp, snatching it out of Jack's fingers.  
  
"Oh my GOD! We've got to get this back to her and Mac tomorrow-oh geez-I wonder . . ."  
  
"Mmmmmm?" Jack was distracted, already looking at the next photo and licking his lips. Rose gave a self-conscious giggle.  
  
"Oh yeah, THAT one-" she sighed. "I just thought you know, what the hell-"  
  
"Sweeeeeet." Jack declared in awe, "Perfect. That ass, that smile, that cute little muffin-"  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"Hush woman, I'm appreciating ART here," Jack told her warmly, "God you have a nice ass!"  
  
"Thank you," Rose told him. Reluctantly Jack set it aside and smiled at the next one.  
  
"Moulin Redheads in stereo!" Jack hooted, waving the photo of Gill and Rose, "Oh Mac's GOT to see this one!"  
  
"Mac's got his own copy," Rose admitted. "And right now it looks like he's got one of YOURS too. Lucy got at least one of our shots mixed up."  
  
Jack looked up, lower lip pouting.  
  
"Damn! It's not something . . ."  
  
"No, nothing showing, okay?" Rose assured him; Jack sighed with relief.  
  
"Good. Much as I like Mac, some things are NOT for sharing. Oh babe, come here-" Jack took her hand and pulled her into his lap, kissing her deeply and sweetly. She clung to him, squirming a bit.  
  
"Somebody's happy with his present-" Rose giggled against his mouth. Jack growled.  
  
"My wife hands me hot homemade erotic art starring her adorable body and expects me to just sit here nodding? Don't THINK so-" Jack sucked her lower lip playfully, his hands sliding up under her sweater. Rose wriggled.  
  
"Don't I get to unwrap something?"  
  
"Got something RIGHT here-"  
  
"I meant a PRESENT," she pouted playfully. Jack began unhooking her bra.  
  
"Oh it's the gift that keeps on givin-TRUST me babe-"  
  
"Jack . . ."   
  
He sighed, flashing a quick smile at her, and reluctantly pulled his hands away from her chest.  
  
"Fine, fine-you're an O'Neill, so yes, you get to open one too-let me go get you something-"  
  
He shifted Rose onto the couch and went to the tree, pulling a black box with a red satin ribbon out. Jack handed it to her.  
  
"As long as we're on the private gifts-"  
  
"Oh?" Rose smiled, taking the box from him. Gently she tugged the ribbon, opening it slowly.  
  
"Ohhhhh . . . " Under the delicate layers of tissue paper, Rose found the bustier. She lifted it out, admiring the rich lilac color, the soft black lace. She looked up at Jack, who was slightly flushed.  
  
"It's beautiful, darling-" she told him, "Just gorgeous."  
  
"Look again-" Jack directed softly. She reached in again, finding the matching panties and a small velvet box.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Accessories-I hear women need them," he grinned.  
  
Rose opened the box and gasped. The amethyst choker glittered in the tree lights,  
  
"Oh Jack!" she squeaked, her finger lightly touching the stones. He glanced up the stairs.  
  
"Go try it on. ALL of it-" he requested huskily.  
  
  


*** *** *** 

  
When Jack looked up several minutes later, he had trouble breathing; the air kept going into his lungs without going out again as Rose glided over to him.  
  
The lilac bustier and panties were practically molded on her, flaunting her bouncy chest and making her skin glow. She'd added black stockings and heels that complemented the lace on the bustier. Her long auburn hair hung loose down her back, and around her slender throat the amethysts sparkled in the lights from the Christmas tree. Jack stared.  
  
"Oh God. For the rest of my life Rose," he whispered gently, "I'll remember how you look right now-" he reached a hand out to cup her cheek; she looked up at him, eyes wide and almost violet. Jack gave a little sigh and pulled her to him. She slid into his arms and kiss in one graceful move as Jack tenderly took her mouth.  
  
Their kisses were timelessly sweet, their passion tinged with lust and love in equal amounts as Jack set off on a quest to kiss every square inch of Rose. She allowed it, maintaining the smoldering regality of the sex goddess Jack wanted her to be. She posed, she teased, she pouted and flaunted and writhed for him.  
  
Jack worshiped her with his eyes, his hands, his tongue.  
  
"Oh God, enough--!" he growled hoarsely, his face buried in the silky haven of her throat, his hands cupping her bare ass. Rose gave a giggly sob, and pushed him back onto the carpet under the tree, straddling his hips. She scattered kisses across his cheeks, up his elegant nose, on his trembling eyelids.  
  
"Love you, want you, NEED you, flyboy-" Rose breathed into his face, tasting tangy traces of herself on his slick mouth. With a forward roll of her hips, she guided his thick cock against the soft folds of her sex.  
  
"Take me, Jack-nice and sllllloooow-" she commanded. He thrust deeply, making her squeal in a little breathless gasp as his hard shaft filled and stretched her.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh Rose, baby, yes, Mmmmmmmmm---" Jack gripped her hips, pumping her up and down with a steely desperation, his dark eyes watching her. Rose gripped his bare chest, rocking gently, her long hair brushing his shoulders.  
  
"Ahhhhh . . . Jack, oh yesssss . . ." came her moan. He felt it, the hot demanding pleasure building up between them with every slick stroke, every silky thrust. He groaned, his hips driving into her faster and faster until she arched up, little musical moans soaring out of her throat. Jack but his lips hard as Rose's pussy clenched wetly around him in tight luscious spasms.  
  
"God . . . LOVE you Jack . . ." she sobbed.  
  
"Oh,Ohfuuuuuucckkk---" Jack cried, his cock gushing wildly with the savage intensity of his pleasure. He yanked Rose forward, kissing her deeply, his heart pounding against hers.  
  
When sanity and reality returned moments later, Jack sighed with total satisfaction. Rose was sprawled on his bare chest, humming happily and stroking the curly fur there.  
  
"I love you, dinky doll," he whispered, stroking her forehead. She smiled at him.  
  
"Hey Flyboy-" Rose responded with a gloating smile.   
  
"I LOVE my present, darling."  
  
"Me too, hot mama-unwrapping you for Christmas is worth all that coal-"

*** *** *** 

The drive to the cabin didn't take terribly long; Mac had given clear directions and the snowplows had been out earlier, leaving the roads in good shape. 

Rose was bundled up, trying to peer over the dashboard and not having much luck.  
  


"You and this damned macho truck-"  
  


"Do NOT diss the truck. A man's entitled to certain things in a lifetime and the vehicle of his choice is one-"Jack warned good naturedly. Rose stuck her tongue out at him.  
  


"There's a psychological theory that a man's vehicle is just a projected fantasy of his penis you know-"  
  


"And?"  
  


"And this truck is a pretty definite statement about your sexuality darling-" Rose drawled. Jack shot a quick glance around the cab of the truck then shrugged.  
  


"I'm good with it-" he announced. Rose snorted with giggles, tossing her head back. She glanced over at him and they grinned at each other for a moment.

They listened to Rose's collection of Classical Christmas music for a while, comfortable with the simple companionship of being together. Jack shot Rose a quick glance.  
  


"Penny for 'em," he teased. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  


"Will you do me a favor while we're on downtime?" she asked softly, shooting him the look he couldn't refuse.  
  


"Depends-I'm not wearing a French maid outfit or eating Brussels sprouts-" he countered.  
  


"Skip the shaving?"  
  


Startled, he dimpled a smile at her and rubbed his chin. She waggled her eyebrows at Jack.  
  


"Ah! You want the Mountain Man scenario, is that it?" he teased, secretly pleased at the request. It was nice to be able to get away from some of those required habits. Rose nodded, not shying away.  
  


"Yeah-gruff and rough and relaxed. Lord knows you need a little carefree time," she observed. He twisted his lips, delighted as always that she could read him so well. Jack nodded.  
  


"Okay, okay, but no snide comments-remember YOU asked for it."  
  


"I promise," Rose agreed with mock solemn ness, "After all, I know how difficult it will be for you-just like my forcing you to sleep in past five thirty-"  
  


"You fiend-" he shot back, playing along, "all part of your evil schemes-"  
  


"Whoa, the turn off, the turn off! " Rose yelped, dropping the game to point at a sign up ahead.

Jack swung the truck to the right, following a trail that was barely more than a path up a steep grade of hill. After another fifteen minutes they finally pulled into a clearing.  
  


The cabin was there, smoke coming out of the chimney, the Nomad parked nearby. Jack swung the truck next to it and climbed out, rubbing his hands against the cold. He stomped up the little hill to the door.

*** *** *** 

Gillian was in the kitchen, elbow deep in a sink full of warm soapy water. The kitchen was a mess, thanks to the preparations for the upcoming meal that had barely been put in the oven. 

The young woman was in black jeans and a bright red and green Christmas sweater, a chunky cartoon Santa, his sleigh and his eight tiny reindeer were flying across it. She leaned over the sink to grab another dish when the tea kettle began to go off. 

"Mac can you get that please?"

Her husband emerged from the bedroom, adding one or two small gifts to the massive pile under the tree before sauntering into the kitchen. "Yeah." He passed behind her turning off the stove.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome." MacGyver kissed his wife on the cheek as he walked behind her, freezing as he caught a glimpse of a black truck parking beside his Nomad. "And there they are."

"Already?" Gillian stood on her tip toes and looked out the window over the hill. "Wow that was fast." She quickly washed the last dish, stacked it in the drain board and gave her hands a fast rinsing.

Before the O'Neill's could get to the front door it opened and the smiling face of MacGyver greeted them. 

"Hey! Glad you made it, come on in and get warm." He was dressed in a maroon sweater and black jeans and watched as Rose stepped into the warm cabin while Jack turned around and went back down the hill. 

"Need any help?" Mac followed his friend down the walkway to his truck.

Gillian quickly got two mugs out of the cupboard and spooned hot chocolate into each of them. She walked into the living room, carrying the two mugs. 

"I figured you might need this." She handed a mug to her friend as the fellow red head pushed her hood off her head and shivered.

Rose took her mug gratefully after shedding her plaid cape. "Oh yesss!" She breathed in the warm steam. Mac came in carrying an armful of presents, followed by Jack, who carried fishing gear.

"Nice tree--" he commented, taking the mug from Gill and kissing her cheek.

Mac pouted, seeing his wife hadn't made him something warm to drink. "None for me?"

Gill waved to the kitchen and turned back to Rose, who was motioning to the other room. "What's up?" 

"We have a problem--one of the photos got switched!"

Gillian's eyes grew wide as she huddled close to her friend. She watched as the two men went into the kitchen and well out of ear shot. 

Both women stepped into the master bedroom. "What? Which one?" She swallowed hard, trying to think of which package under the tree contained the boudoir photos.

"Jack got a peek at your Princess Leia--which I KNOW he liked. I'm not sure which one has, but I THINK it's the Girl Scout one. Just---be prepared, okay?"

Gill managed a quick grin and nodded.

"Okay--uh--by the way--" Rose handed over the Leia shot with a grin.

*** *** *** 

The two women reappeared, coming out of the bedroom and back into the living room.

"So how was the drive?" Gillian sat down in the one of the chairs on the other side of the coffee table; MacGyver took the other one. She picked up her mug of hot chocolate and blew on it. 

Jack leaned back against the couch. "Good, it was a nice drive." He had a sip of the hot chocolate and sighed.

Mac was holding the mug in his hands. "So do you guys want to rest first for a while and then go shopping or what?" He looked over their heads at the newest addition to the cabin, a second bedroom and bathroom. 

Rose shrugged, her hand coming to rest on her husband's knee. "We're not tired are we Jack?"

Jack shook his head. "Nah, we drove from Colorado Springs we didn't walk." He looked around at the cabin. "So this is the one you built yourself Mac?"

"Yeah, it belonged to my grandfather but I leveled it and redid it."

The colonel nodded, he was impressed. "Nice, you do good work."

"Thanks." MacGyver sipped his hot chocolate, leaning forward to rest the dark blue mug on the coffee table. "Okay if you guys are ready to go then."

Jack stood up fast, setting his mug down. "Yup! Ready and willing."

Rose scoffed, shaking her head. "You always _are_ Honey." She finished her hot chocolate and picked up her jacket. She glanced at her shopping partner. "We're taking the Corvette Gill?"

Gillian uncrossed her legs and stood up. "Nope, brought the Nomad down since we knew the weather would be ugly." She smiled at her husband and winked at Rose. "Course, I'm _tempted_ to trade it in on something a little more rugged for the snow and ice."

Mac narrowed his eyes at his wife. "Over my _dead body Gill."_

Jack stood over his friend. "Hey watch that kind of talk Mac, I'm special op trained. I can _arrange_ that."

The blond man got out of the chair, shaking his head. He shot a look at Rose. "If he's always _this_ charming when he goes through the gate, no _wonder_ the Goa'uld want to blow us up."

"Nah, sometimes he's a lot worse Mac." Rose was quick to come to her husband's defense, putting her arms around his waist.

Mac disappeared into the bedroom, coming back out with his parka. It was made of black vinyl with a grey fleece inside. He put it on and zipped it up, adjusting the collar. "I can't imagine worse."

Gillian took her brown leather purse and her coat out of the closet, it was a parka just like her husband's only it was navy blue. She slipped into it and pulled her pony tail out of the collar. "Does everyone have their cells in case the weather turns for the worst or whatever?"

Jack unzipped his leather jacket and pulled out a black flip phone. "Got mine."

"Hey let me see that." Mac got handed the phone and he flipped it up. "Wow, 

nice phone! Is it new?"

"Oh yeah, it came out last week."

MacGyver unzipped his breast pocket and took out his, it was silver. "I'll have to go upgrade mine."

Rose shook her head, listening to the men. She pulled a small phone out of her pocket and showed it to Gillian. "I've had this same phone for a year now and that phone is Jack's third."

"I know what you mean." Gillian pulled a phone of her pocket and showed it to Rose. The face plate on it was black with a green dragon curling around the keys. "Mine too; it must be a boys and their toys things."

The young woman picked up her purse and took her key ring out of it and slung it over her shoulder. "Gentlemen…let's shop."

*** *** *** 

Gillian was driving the Nomad, the heater cranked up a little as she and Rose headed down the mountain towards the mall. "Okay, we both got unlimited bank accounts, and two fussy husbands. Any ideas what to get them? I mean besides the photos we took with Lucy?"

Rose blushed. "Well we have to get them some thing they can show off--and those photos better not see more than the light of the bedroom if you know what I mean--"

Gill nodded, blushing a little herself. She thought hard. "Maybe some barbeque stuff for Jack?" she offered. 

Rose beamed. "Barbeque...no, hot and spicy, yes." She turned towards the driver. "Say Gill, does this mall have any lingerie stores?"

Gillian blinked, trying to call up a map of the Little Creek Mall in her mind. 

"Uhh....yeah! That sexy place, what's it called?" She thought for a minute and grinned. "Rogues!"

Rose arched an eyebrow. "Like the photos weren't enough? Jack does NOT need any more encouragement in the sex maniac department, Gill. If anything, a little restraint--"

"They've got handcuffs--"

"Gill! Not that kind of restraint!" Rose giggled, and Anyway, Mac might like them better--"

"Hush! " Gill retorted, pulling into a parking space, "I have a better idea--"

"And just what_ is_ this better idea?" Rose got out of the car, slamming the door. 

She was staring at her friend, waiting for an answer. "Well?"

Gillian sighed as she slung her purse on her shoulder. "All right...remember that tradition you told me about? The one in which you all give underwear?"

Rose nodded; pleased the Gill had remembered the silly ritual and hadn't made fun of it the way some other folks had. "Yeah?"

"Well, I think it's time the boys got some underwear."

Rose made a face. "Flannel?"

"Velvet, baby. Maybe satin or buckskin, Yummm!" Gill purred, striding into the mall determinedly. Rose had to trot to keep up in the crowds.

"What are you TALKING about?"

"I'm talking about posing pouches and little thongs and allllll sorts of interesting underwear--"

"For Jack? and Mac?"

Gillian grinned, taking her friend's arm. "Both of them Rose, think about it. Some hot or spicy, silk or satiny little thong that shows off that most delightful part of our husbands that we worship and adore." She wiggled her eyebrows at her friend. "Don't _look _at me like I've lost my mind Rose, think about it. We both were in all kinds of hard to believe stuff when we took those naughty photos. Why not give our men something skimpy to parade around in for us?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "We can buy it, but getting them to wear it is a WHOLE nother ball game, girl--I mean, just talking Jack into nice chinos for a dinner out can be a chore. I can't even begin to figure out a Wear-this-for-me deal I'd have to cut for a skimpy thong!"

Gillian shrugged her shoulders. "Well so what? Just bribe him! I'm sure you've got something in your closet or dresser that you're husband would crawl through mud just to see you in, use it! Promise him whatever he wants to get him to wear it because it'll probably we worth it." They headed to the other side of the mall, admiring the Christmas decorations. "Besides, we can both make our men putty in our hands and you know that. With Mac it's easy, anything involving my legs he adores."

"Except a cast--" Rose sighed. Gill pointed to the shop a little further down the crowded corridor. They moved on, passing people loaded with bags until they stopped in front of the shop Gill had in mind. Rose glanced up and giggled.

"Rogues? God, Jack won't even let me peek in the window here--always drags me down to the bookstore on the other end!"

Gill snorted. "Probably worried you'll lick the manikins or something."

Gillian opened the door and let her friend walk in first. Rose stepped through the doorway, looking down at the black and white tiled floor that she stepped onto. 

The decor of the store was simple; everything was done in the two contrasting colors of black and white. The racks that lined the shop from one end of it to the other were filled with various kinds of men's lingerie, everything from boxer shorts to tiny pouches. 

"Wow..." Was all that Rose could think so say.

"Yeah, wow is the right word." Gillian walked up behind her. "Come on; let's see what this place has for the men folk."

Rose timidly glanced at something and instinctively covered her eyes. "Lord, that's barely more than patch!" she whispered. 

Gill grinned. With a careless swagger she took something off a rack and held it up—

"Nice--but we might have to go a size up for Mac--" she commented with a huge grin. 

Rose spluttered into giggles, grabbing her friend's arm. "Tiger stripes?"

"Hey, Mac believes in saving endangered species--"

"But does that include endangered..._snakes_?" Rose shook her head as she walked around to the side of the rack and started going through them. She picked up a hanger and lifted it high, it had a velvet G-string that was maroon. 

"Yeah Gill, what kind should I get for Jack?"

The tiny pouch barely looked big enough for a matchbox let alone the contents she knew would be stretching them. 

Gill arched an eyebrow and tried not to smirk. "Something that goes with his ego--they got any with gold crowns on them? Maybe an S for Super Colonel?" she teased.

Rose cracked up, nearly dropping the pouch. "Oh lord, I forgot about that!"

A tall and handsome clerk sailed over to them, his dark eyes sparkling. "Darling ladies--what can I turn you onto today?" he purred.

Gillian's eyes grew wide as she looked at her friend.. The clerk had dark skin and hair and in shape enough to be a fashion model. She cleared her throat. "Oh, we're just shopping for something sexy for our husbands." A bright white smile flashed on the full lips of the clerk. "Any suggestions?"

The clerk nodded. "My name is Javier, and I have several suggestive things--let me think--give me a rundown on the men in question will you darlings? Tall? Short? Balding? fat? Dark? Fair? Boxers or Briefs? We need a little profile here to get started."

Rose cleared her throat; Javier gave her a wickedly encouraging smile. "Ah, 

Jack's about six two, silver haired, lanky and adorable. He's usually a boxer sort of man I guess, and really, really--"

"Lucky?" Javier purred. Rose nodded, looking at Gill helplessly.

Gillian tried not to laugh; she cleared her throat hoping she wasn't red. "Mac is the same as Jack height wise. He weighs 175 and has blond hair." She couldn't help but grin. "He's also a boxer man." She wasn't about to comment as far as Rose did but her small grin was a dead give away.

Javier smiled again, and flicked his long hair over his shoulder. Blond and silver--sort of bookend then--well for the silver I'd have to suggest something in a jewel tone--burgundy, hunter green, maybe a rich black. For the blonde, definitely the patterned materials, or the suede. Let's go have a look, shall we ladies?"

He came around the counter and led Rose and Gill to a table where several thongs were laid out. Rose spotted one and squeaked. "Camo! Oh my god Gill!"

"Hey! That should make GI Joe happy." Gillian glanced at the long lines of thongs and spotted one with lacing going up it. It was tan and she reached out and touched it. She gasped as her fingers went down it. "Whoa! It feels like buckskin! She thought of the one time her husband had dressed up for her in buckskin pants, like a warrior and the young woman's face blushed so bad it nearly matched her hair.

"I see you've gotten you hands on some very nice things, " Javier purred. "Both of those are on sale, so  while I set them aside for you shall we spend a little more time looking?"

Rose nodded, seeing the lovely silk boxer/bathrobe sets. Gill was intrigued by a display of bathing suits that barely covered anything. Javier picked one up.

"Transparent in water--" he smiled. "For a revealing day at the beach! I have one myself."

"Oh yeah, it'd also work great in our pool too." Gillian went over to the silk robes, they were in every color. "Rose, what color do you think you look best on Mac?" She picked up a hanger that had a hunter green robe on it. "How about this?"

Rose gave a thoughtful look-- "Not bad, but Mac's got such a nice coloring, he'd look very good in the burgundy or the mahogany colored one as well--I think." she finished, wondering if she'd said too much. 

Gill merely beamed. "Yeah, " she agreed. 

Javier nodded. "I can't tell you how many men have finally admitted they adore the feel of silk. We've finally convinced them it's a luxury in their own right."

"Now how do you get them to wear the OTHER stuff?" Rose asked him with a giggle. "Jack is not exactly KNOWN for his cooperativeness."

Javier's expression twinkled. "Many ways, ma'am--play to his ego, tell him it makes him look young, don't do his laundry until he's forced to wear it--"

Gillian nodded as she picked up a dark red robe and slung it over her arm. "Hey that's a good idea, but I think bribery is probably going to work best." She went over to a display of silk pajama bottoms and began to look through them. "Whatever your husband adores you best in, just walk around in it and he'll be _begging_ to do whatever you want." She started to go through the hangers. 

"Javier...what's better? Silk boxers for bed or silk pajama bottoms?"

The clerk blushed. "Frankly I wear neither, but for the average man, the pajama bottoms are preferred in winter, the boxers in summer."

Rose glanced back at the thong display and found a black velvet one. She closed her eyes and imagined Jack in it, sprawled on their bed, smiling at her--hot flush, and not for her face. She scooped it up and grinned guiltily to herself. 

The money was WELL worth it.

Gillian got one pair of black silk boxers and one pair of blue pajama bottoms. She couldn't wait to see her husband in his new stuff and the images were enough to make her sigh dreamily. "Rose, I think I've got everything hot and heavy I want to get. What about you?"

Rose looked down at the silk boxer set in deep royal blue, and the two pouches, the camo and the black velvet and nodded.

"Yep--if this doesn't earn us a night of love, then nothing will--" she declared.   
  


Javier gave a happy sigh. "You have very lucky husbands--mine never buys me anything from here--" he pouted.

They rang up their purchases, laughing breathlessly, thrilled with anticipation and delighted to have yet another surprise for Mac and Jack.

*** *** *** 

"It's not going to KILL us-" Jack explained patiently, shoving his hands deep in the pockets of his jeans. The loud clamor of commercialized Christmas filled the mall around him; he winced as an off-key version of Jingle Bells blared out from the Muzak speaker overhead. MacGyver shook his blonde head, biting his lower lip.  
  
"Jack," he tried again, patiently, "You're crazy. It's not just a lingerie shop, it's the most NOTORIOUS lingerie shop since Heidi Fleiss decided to sell bras, okay? It makes Frederick's of Hollywood look like the Grandmother department at Sears!"  
  
"I KNOW-" Jack glanced through the window, sighing happily, "that's half it's charm right there." He eyed the manikin behind the glass with a smile. It wore a black gossamer thin teddy with thick red and green spangled fur trim. Jack continued dreamily, "It's the doorway to enchantment, the portal to fleshly bliss, the entry to-"  
  
"-Flaming hell," Mac finished gloomily. He was aware that there was in fact no talking Jack out of a stroll through Jezebel's at this point. With a deep sigh, he added, "I hope we live to regret this."  
  
"No regrets, Mac, but ah, the memories-" Jack chuckled, pushing the other man through the door. 

Jezebel's was spacious and sumptuously laid out, with burgundy velvet and gold lace the predominant color theme. Jack crossed the thickly carpeted floor and grinned appreciatively at the sales posters on the walls.  
  
"As close to high class porn as you can get at a mall," he pointed out to Mac, who was staring down at his feet.  
  
"Pretty risqué," he muttered, not looking at the pouty nearly naked models who posed in various stages of undress. Jack snorted at his companion's prim reply.  
  
"Risqué? Excuse me, but aren't you the man who spent a sweat-drenched night tied to a hotel bed while his wife rode him like a rodeo stallion?"  
  
Mac sucked in a hurt breath, his face a brilliant shade of crimson as he ducked, turtle-like into the collar of his parka.  
  
"Damn it Jack you are NEVER gonna drop that ARE you?" he hissed. Jack clapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Nope," he admitted with a knowing smile, "I need it to remind you that you are NOT gonna call this kettle black. Somewhere under that conservative, hockey-loving do-gooder exterior of yours beats the savage heart of a born sensualist-get OVER yourself Mac."  
  
"You are such a jerk, Jack O'Neill-" Mac snapped back, but his grin betrayed him and for a moment they stood gazing around.  
  
Jezebel's wasn't crowded; a few holiday shoppers were near the front of the store looking through the stocking display. Around the two men were racks and carrels and display cabinets of lingerie in every color of the rainbow, in every material from leather and rubber to velvet, satin and fur.  
  
"Oh God-talk about decadence," Mac sighed. Jack reached a hand out to stroke a small green velvet G-string thoughtfully.  
  
"-But tasteful. And in the case of Rose, potential combustible-"  
  
"Stop petting the merchandise, Jack-you're starting to creep me out-" Mac hissed.   
  
"I'm evaluating the material and thinking how sweet it would feel on my baby's tushie," Jack responded. Mac rolled his eyes, aware that the other man always managed to bring out the less refined side of him.  
  
Which was a good thing, once in a while he realized as he spotted a pair of gold pumps with thin ankle straps and five-inch stiletto heels. The vision of Gill standing in those, wearing nothing else . . . .  
  
"Okay stop drooling, Blondie and let's get some help with our shopping, shall we?" Jack nudged Mac.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah-" They sauntered up to the circular check stand in the middle of the store. A clerk looked up from her stock list and smiled. Under her breath she whispered to her companion,  
  
"Oooh, pair of hunks at twelve o'clock, 'Nara! Totally lanky and adorable-"  
  
Cynara, a green-eyed girl with ringlets of blonde hair and a figure that would have made Gwyneth Paltrow look fat peeked up.  
  
"Geez Tess-I get gold and you get silver in the customer Olympics!" she breathed happily. Tess, a voluptuous Goth with blue eyes and glossy black hair nodded.  
  
"Whatever it takes to make them happy, let's do it!" she purred. Smiling up, up, up into Jack's face she raised her voice.  
  
"Good evening sir, how may I help you?"  
  
Jack beamed at this show of courtesy and placed his hands on the counter between them.  
  
"I need to look at your underwear-"  
  
Tess batted her eyes. "-Maybe after work-" she responded, delighted in the blush that crossed her customer's face. The blonde man with him laughed.  
  
"You stepped into that one, Jack-"  
  
"Okay let me rephrase that, Miss," he began again, "I need your advice and suggestions on what to buy for my wife."  
  
Tess' face fell a tiny bit at the mention of the word 'wife' but she smiled good-naturedly and nodded. Cynara had turned her attention to Mac.  
  
"Are you in the same situation, sir?"  
  
"Pretty much-" Mac managed a quick nod. Cynara shot a look at Tess and then turned back to her customer.  
  
"All right then. What does your wife look like? How tall, what coloring, a rough guess at her weight-"  
  
Mac scrunched up his mouth and concentrated.  
  
"Gill's about five seven, with ah, really nice legs. She's a redhead and about a hundred twenty five pounds."  
  
Jack listened to that and threw in,  
  
"She's a 36 C too-" Mac shot him a dirty look; he shrugged grinning, "So I noticed-sue me-"  
  
"Keep your eyes off my wife's chest-"  
  
"Fine. Keep yours off MY wife's ass," came the amused reply. "I saw you scoping Rose's tushie at Thanksgiving pal-"  
  
Mac flushed, well and truly busted. He drew in a breath and tried to gather his dignity while the two clerks watched.  
  
Touché-"  
  
"Tushie-" Jack cuffed his arm affectionately and turned to Tess.  
  
"Rose is about five two, hundred and fifteen pounds a freckly redhead with a gorgeous rack-" he announced. "A 38 D. Natural."  
  
"Lucky woman-" Tess murmured with a smile. Jack shook his head.  
"I'm the lucky one-got anything that might, I dunno, bring out her eyes and stuff?"  
  
"What color are they?"  
  
"Cornflower blue,"   
  
Mac stared at him.  
  
"Cornflower blue? Am I hearing a romantic phrase from a man who knows what a spreader bar is?"  
  
The clerks giggled at this; Jack winced.  
  
"I CAN be romantic, Mac-and honest to god, they're cornflower-matched up to the color perfectly, okay?"  
  
"And Gill's eyes are-" Cynara encouraged Mac. He thought for a moment.  
  
"Velvety Chocolate-" he announced, not wanting to be outdone by Jack. The other man rolled his eyes.  
  
"Okay, we've got the stats now, let's get the goods-" he muttered impatiently. The clerks led each man to a different section of the store, chatting quietly. Mac followed Cynara to the left.  
  
"If your wife is tall with good legs then you probably want to give her things that emphasize those features, right? We have some terrific garter belts and stockings here-the light green would be good on a redhead, and of course the pearl sheen would be nice too-" Cynara chattered. Mac touched one of the stockings and swallowed hard.  
  
Across the room, Tess was holding up a half bra in fuchsia.  
  
"Support without spoiling the access-"  
  
"I like the way you think-" Jack muttered, trying not to blush. He nodded approvingly as she found another in pale shimmery blue. He took it and drew in a breath.  
  
"Matching panties too-" Tess encouraged, "Makes her think she has something on when you know better."  
  
Mac stared at the shoe display, his mouth going dry. The gold sandals beckoned him, but the black velvet high heels practically blew in his ear, promising him untold delights. The very image of Gill's incredible legs topping those dangerously wicked shoes was making him light-headed. He closed his eyes.  
  
"Those pumps look nice-" he croaked. Cynara glanced at the ones in question and chuckled to herself. She scooped one up and held it out to Mac with a sympathetic look.  
  
"Totally hot, sir-these are the kinds of shoes that make even other WOMEN get horny. Astrabellas are made in Italy, and we only import three hundred pairs-if you want them, you better get them today."  
  
"Sold," he snapped quickly. Cynara nodded.  
  
"With the gold thigh highs and a nice garter belt, I'm sure your wife would look quite nice."  
  
Mac personally knew Gill would be his absolutely fucking incredible Love Goddess for the night-but he managed to nod back. 

Jack was having lascivious images of his own to deal with as he gently touched a small garter belt of soft grey lace with a thin strand of seed pearls shot through it. Tess was trying not to smile as she nodded.  
  
"It's a lovely sort of Victorian piece, especially with either the pearl or sable stockings-nicely frames the hips don't you think sir?"  
  
"Like a picture-" he purred. "Oh yes, enough to make ME an art lover." He glanced up long enough to see Mac over at the shoe display.  
  
"Mac! Whadda think?" he held up the garter belt. Mac's blush radiated across the store.  
  
"Sorry Jack-I think you might need to go to a larger size-you're a 38 in the hips, right?" came the dry response. Jack laughed despite himself and followed Tess to the display of bustiers.  
  
Mac watched Cynara pack up the two pairs of shoes with a happy shiver. He shrugged off any lingering doubts and turned his attention to the lovely collection of stockings on a nearby table.  
  
"Thigh highs-we have some with incredible patterns, sir. With these shoes I'd suggest you look in the sable and gold tones. We have a sheer gold with little spangely stars and a lovely black pair with velvet red hearts, even a pair with these cute little Egyptian anhkss-"  
  
"Perfect! More than you know," he added to Cynara as he picked the stockings up and bit his lip. The sheer gold would make Gill's skin glow, he knew.  
  
Jack was torn. The leopard print bustier was gorgeous, with a soft fur trim of sable along the top and bottom. Rose would look like the Queen of the Jungle in it, he knew. But the lilac colored one in watered silk was JUST as erotically enticing. The thought of Rose laced up and lounging in it was enough to make him quiver. He stood there, undecided until he looked over at Mac and noticed the two boxes of shoes.  
  
"Both," he decided with a sigh of relief. Some choices were wonderfully easy to make.  
  
Shoulder to shoulder they stood at the checkout, trying to appear casual and both failing to a degree. Jack pinched the bridge of his nose as he pulled out his wallet.  
  
"Ya know Mac, this place isn't really a lingerie shop, it's more like . . . a candy store-" he stated softly. Mac looked over at his friend, seeing the wistful expression on his face and nodded.  
  
"I know exactly what you mean. And if we're being insightful here, I guess we'd be better off admitting that this stuff is as much for ourselves as it is for them."  
  
Jack's expression shifted into one of wry contemplation. He glanced at the packages that Tess and Cynara were wrapping and ran a big hand over his face.  
  
"And yet-I know Rose would never get any of this for herself. She'd buy something practical, like a microwave. Christmas morning she'll probably fuss a little, but then she'll get that GLEAM in her eyes-"  
  
Mac sighed himself, nodding emphatically.  
  
"Gill too-it reminds her that she's an essential part of the inner me too-the part I wouldn't share with anyone else," he confessed. Jack and Mac shared a single look of complete understanding, and the warmth of it brought small smiles to their mouths.  
  
"We are-"  
  
"---Complete horn dogs too," Jack finished cheerfully. Tess and Cynara handed over the packages with sly winks.  
  
"Here you go gentlemen-and trust us, these gifts are sure to get YOUR stockings stuffed."  
  
"Money back guarantee?" came Jack's cheeky question. The girls giggled, nodding while Mac laughed.

*** *** *** 

Jack was snooping under the tree, as impatient as a kid, and being egged on by Mac, who looked up at the girls came out again.

"Can we start opening things yet?" he begged in a teasing tone. Gill looked at Rose, who nodded.

The red head sat down under the tree. "All right then, I guess I'll play Santa." Gillian smiled at her impatient friend, shaking her head. "Jack...would you like something first since you seem to be the most _anxious?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him._

Jack just grinned, clearing his throat as he backed away from the tree. "Oh, well… if you _want_ to go ahead and give me something that'd be fine."

Gillian shot a look at both Rose and Mac, waiting for their approval. Both of them gave her a nod as she leaned forward and picked up a small thin box wrapped with deep red paper. "Here you go Jack." She said as he handed the box to her friend.

Jack looked at the shape of the package and shot a grin at Rose, who blushed, reading his thoughts.

"Jaaaack--"

"I can always HOPE it's more of the same," he murmured. With a tug the ribbon gave way and he looked down. His eyebrows went up. "Hey! This looks like--"

"--It is--right now it's being refurbished, but it's all yours--" Mac punched him lightly on the shoulder, grinning. He was glad his friend seemed thrilled at the gift of the table hockey game.

Jack smiled, his dimples deep, his eyes glowing. "Look! Hockey!"

"More Hockey--" Rose tried to smile, but it came out with a little bit of a groan to it. 

Gill laughed. "Honestly, it's a lot of fun, and it sure seemed to fit the bill--"

"Yeah. Thanks--thanks a lot!" Jack murmured. 

Gill fished under the tree for another present. "Okay, give me a minute here." 

The red haired Santa was rummaging through the boxes, trying her hardest to remember which one of the ones addressed to her husband contained the photos. She found one that was shirt sized and handed it to her husband. 

"Mac, your turn." Part of her was a little nervous and another part was anxious for him to see the photos.

He studied the box, a quizzical expression on his face, and when he looked at Jack, the other man's face was a study in knowing anticipation.

"I think I'll just move a little--" Jack shifted over. Rose shot him a glare that he ignored as Mac untied the ribbon and lifted the lid.

"Ooohhhhhhhh!" The flush shot up from his neck straight up to his hairline. Jack shook his head, laughing out loud and clapping as Rose covered her mouth with her hand and even Gill looked amused.

"Wow--OHMYGOD--" Mac's head shot up and he looked at Gill. When Jack reached for the box, Mac slammed it to his chest protectively. "I don't_ think so Colonel." He was practically making the photos a part of the sweater he was wearing. "Kindly back away from the photos."_

Jack started to back up slowly but it changed to quickly as Rose got up from the couch and practically dragged her husband by the arm, making him plop down on the couch beside her. "Your butt is Superglued to that cushion O'Neill."

Mac took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to control the wave of absolute lust that poured through his body. He pulled the photo back and studied it. "Wow, I'll never look at my Kings jersey the same way _ever again."_

Gillian scooted a little closer to his legs, craning her neck. "Came out nice didn't it?"

"Oh yeah." Mac cleared his throat as he flipped to another photo and once again his face turned a bright shade of nuclear red as he quickly slammed the photo face down on his lap. His gaze shifted to his friend. "Uhh Jack, I think I've got something that belongs to you."

Jack smiled nonchalantly, crossing his hands behind his head. "Lemme guess--a provocative picture of my wife, maybe?" he drawled, enjoying Mac's embarrassment to the fullest. 

The other man shot him a look. "You KNEW," he accused. 

Jack smiled. "S'Okay--I got one of Gill, so we're even."

Mac handed over the photo; Jack drew in an appreciative breath, whistling to himself. 

"Rose, I LOVE a woman almost in uniform--" he told her. She had a pillow over her face and her shoulders were shaking with laughter. Gill handed the Leia to Mac, who took it with shaking fingers.

"Wow."

Gillian smiled, picking up the rest of the photos and getting up from the floor. She gently slid into her husband's lap, feeling his body quiver. "Darling, if seeing two photos makes you react like _this I may have to show you the rest while you're in the shower." She leaned over and kissed him, whispering in his ear._

"Shall I put a handful of snow down your pants to cool you off?"

Mac bent his head towards her. "More like a whole glacier." He whispered as he put his arms around her and took another deep breath. "I want to see the rest of the photos; I don't care if I explode into a million pieces." 

Gillian straightened up and flipped to the next one and handed it to him. "Okay, if you say so."

It was a photo of Gillian as an Indian warrior and the stoic look on her face sent another ripple through her husband's body. He smiled widely, tracing his fingers over it. "Ooo that warrior can make me her captive _any day_."

"And I just may hold you to that." She flipped to the next photo of herself as a punk rocker and Mac gasped, making a comment under his breath that she couldn't hear. "What?"

"I _said my mother warned me about girls like this."  He looked at his wife, raising an eyebrow at her._

This time it was Gillian's turn to turn a healthy shade of red. "Well I can be a rebel on occasion." She cleared her throat, trying not to let the deep stare of her husband's piercing eyes get to her. "Let's go to the next one." She flipped up the next one and it was the dual shot of her and Rose. She was holding onto Rose's ankle and flipping her skirt up to not only reveal long leg but a red garter belt was well.

"Whoa!" Mac's eyes widened as he looked at Rose briefly. "Can can girls, every guy's fantasy."

Rose shifted to lean over Mac's shoulder, giving it a friendly squeeze. "That wins you big points, pal. Anyway, Gill and I just thought it would be fun, and obviously we were right!" She looked smug. 

Mac looked at Jack and the two of them grinned at each other while Gill climbed down from her husband and looked for another present to hand out.

"Aha! Here we go." She pulled out a rather large box and stood up, bending over and handing it to Rose. "This is for you." She said with a small smile as she once again took her position in front of the tree and folded her legs under her.

Jack eyed the package suspiciously, raising an eyebrow. "That's a big box, big enough to stuff Daniel into at least." He ran his hand over it. "Maybe Carter too."

Rose shook her head, not sure where to begin to unwrap the large blue snowman paper. "Well since I don't see any air holes, I _doubt Sam and Daniel are in here."_

Rose pulled of the lid and gave a huge delighted sigh. "Oh I can't WAIT to get naked and try this!" she squealed happily. Both Mac and Jack looked at each other; Jack made it a point to glance into the box.

"Ohh bath stuff," he muttered. 

Rose shot him a glare. "Not JUST bath stuff Mr. Smarty Pants, but Vive L'Amour's top of the line kit with all the trimmings! I'm gonna be one Pampered kitten here you know!"

Gill giggled as Rose stepped over to hug her.

"You're a doll, you know that?" she whispered to Gill, who patted her back.

"Merry Christmas!" she replied. 

Jack sighed heavily and waved to the silver box near Gill's ankle. "Try that one 

next, Okay?"

Gillian turned around and looked at the box; she bent down and picked it up. 

The bright paper had a small snowflake name tag with her name on it. "Oh! It's for me." She sat back down on the floor and began ripping the paper.

Gill looked down at the gleaming wooden box and her brown eyes went huge. With reverent fingers she opened the lid and looked in. "Stuttgarts! You got me a set of Stuttgarts!?" she exclaimed, overwhelmed, Jack nodded. 

"The world's finest archeology tools--helps when you have a friend who can point out the good stuff--" he added. Rose smiled.

"Yep--brushes, knives, rakes, cloths, shovels and trowels--all sterling silver and ready to go--you like it?"

"Do I like it?" Gillian lifted the heavy box off of her lap and got up, she stood over her friend and bent down to hug Rose. "They're great! And I guarantee they'll be used the next time we go digging." She shifted over and hugged Jack. 

"Thank you _so_ much for them."  

Jack returned her hug, patting her on the back. "Your welcome, but it was really Daniel who gave us the idea. He just got a brand new kit and when we saw it we figured it'd be perfect for you."

Gillian straightened back up and sighed. "Well it is, we might be going to Mexico for a dig this spring and those tools would be perfect for them." She sat back down and picked up an envelope and grinned at her husband. "Mac...your turn again."

Mac looked in surprise, recognizing Jack's strong handwriting-- "Okay--if this is a photo of you--" he began, but Jack laughed.

"Sorry, I look crappy in a Princess Leia outfit--just open it, Blondie!"

Mac did, staring with delight at the gift certificate. "Wow! Trout Unlimited! Geez, Jack--that's a pretty big amount--"

Jack shrugged modestly. "I'd suggest you look over their catalog--it's gonna be coming in about three weeks--get the best lures, the best lines--you KNOW what you want."

Gillian got up on her knees and leaned against MacGyver's legs, looking at the certificate. 

"Damn Jack! 300 bucks, that's a_ lot_ of fish." She shook her head as she went back over to the tree. "Okay what's next?"

Jack cleared his throat and pointed to a gold wrapped gift on the side of the tree. "The 14 K box over there Gill."

The lady Santa found it and checked the tag. "It says to Babe." She lifted her eyes from it and looked at her friend. "I'm _assuming that this is for Rose?"_

"Better not be for a pig--" Rose sighed.

She glanced at the wrapping for a moment, her brows drawing together thoughtfully. "I've seen this wrapping BEFORE--" she commented. Jack smirked. Mac, who had a good idea of what was coming, rolled his eyes.

With a tug, Rose lifted the lid and peeked. "Ooo!" she squeaked, her jaw dropping, her blue eyes going wide. 

Jack arched an eyebrow at her, vastly pleased with the reaction. "Yeeeesssss?" he drawled out. 

She reached into the box, swallowing hard. "Ohh my . . . ." came her tiny whisper. 

Curious, Gill stepped closer, but Rose didn't notice her at all, her attention was completely focused on the photo in her hands. 

Gillian casually walked around the back of the couch to peek over her friend's shoulder. She saw the photo and gasped, her dark eyes growing wide as she gazed at the picture of Jack in a police uniform. She felt her whole face blush as she cleared her throat and quickly rounded the couch once more, not wanting to simply stand there and gawk at the photo. As soon as she sat back down she felt a pair of eyes bore into her skull, she raised her head and saw Jack grinning at her.

"Well?" he demanded. When Gill found nothing to say, he moved closer to Rose and laughed.

"You WEREN'T the only one who ran into Lucy--and for the record she managed to finally talk me into this nonsense."

The look his shot his wife was surprisingly awkward, and he let his voice drop a bit.

"Silly huh?"

"NOT silly--" Rose replied swiftly. "Damned sweet in fact. You look mighty hot as a cop, Jack--I'm getting a little warm here!"

When Gillian felt her face regain its normal hue she cleared her throat. "It's a nice photo Jack." He creased his brow but before he could say something she put up her hand. "If I say more than that I'll be in big trouble." 

Mac got up from his chair and sat down on the floor. "Good answer Gill." He reached under the tree and pulled out dark green wrapped box and handed it to his wife. "Here you go."

"Well let's see what my husband got me." Gillian took the box from him and tore the paper off of it. She saw a black notebook and creased her brow. The puzzled look on her face disappeared quickly as she flipped to the first page. The young woman's mouth dropped open as she drew in a deep breath. 

"Oh my God..."

Rose glanced up, and Jack tapped her shoulder-- "AHEM--you have your OWN to look at, okay?" She giggled, watching Gill turn a lovely shade of pink. "Oh my--so even MAC went to see Lucy?"

"I'll say he did." Gillian flipped the page and quickly closed the notebook; she was taking a moment to fan her face with her hand. "Wow I think I may burst into flames." She smiled wickedly as she once again opened the notebook. "Rose since I saw one of Jack's come on over here and peek at one of these."

Rose pushed Jack's hands away and scooted out of his grasp to skid up behind Gill. Mac dropped his face in his hands, giving a slight sound that could have been a whimper or a laugh.

It was a photo of MacGyver in a pair of jeans, he was kneeling and a white shirt was trapping his arms. He was leaning back exposing not only his throat but his bare chest. Gillian lifted the notebook a little higher so Rose could get a better look. "Gorgeous, isn't he?" There was pride and love in her voice as she said it.

Rose slowly licked her lips before jumping back. "Oh! Sorry! Um, yes, very nice--does anybody want some eggnog? I could sure USE some, Jack!"

"Eggnog is a good idea." Gillian closed her notebook. She had seen the last of her husband's photos. They had turned the young woman's face a bright red and her breathing had become a little ragged. "Or perhaps a roll in the snow." She whispered to herself as she got up, taking the notebook full of smoldering goodies with her as she went into the kitchen. 

*** *** *** 

A half gallon carton of eggnog and a large plate full of Christmas cookies had been eaten by the time the break was over. Everyone felt a little more rejuvenated as they made their way back into the living room. Gillian once more sat Indian style on the floor, sighing as she picked up another box from under the tree. 

For the next half hour the lady Santa handed out gifts. 

Rose was given some sheet music, Jack a new hockey stick, Mac a pair of skates and Gill got two new books she had been anxious to read. 

Gillian had showed the O'Neill's the big gift from her husband, her brand new car and she could tell from the twinkle in MacGyver's dark eyes that he was awaiting his big gift. 

The young woman had put the picture of her car back into the bedroom and came out, her hands on her hips as she studied the nearly empty bottom of the Christmas tree.

There was but one box remaining. 

"Well that takes care of everyone." She knew full well that she had yet to give her husband is big gift.

Mac was sitting in his chair and he raised an eyebrow. "Umm well no there's one gift left under the tree."

The red haired woman tried to look surprised. "There is? I hadn't noticed."

Jack and Rose looked at each other, sensing her game in the teasing tone of her voice. "Yeah, it's right there in the corner Gill."

She craned her neck a little and glanced at the side of the tree. "My goodness you're _right Jack, wonder who that's for?"_

MacGyver's legs were bouncing up and down a little. "Me hopefully."

Gillian crouched down and picked up the medium size rectangle box, it was wrapped in dark blue paper with a piece of silver ribbon tied around it. 

The name on the tag that dangled from it read MAC. "Hmmm seems you're right Mac." She stood up and walked over to his chair, standing in front of him as she stretched out her arm. "Here you go."

The blond man pulled the ribbon free and tore open the paper, lifting the lid. His brows creased in confusion as he saw a single white plastic card badge with a silver clip attached to it. He picked it up and looked it over carefully; it was blank except for a single line of bar code on the bottom. 

"Gillian what is this?"  He glanced up at her, a confused expression painted on his face.

His wife grinned as she set the box aside and climbed into his lap, crossing her legs as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well…all you have to do is take that down to the Staples Center and show it to the guards."

Mac still was confused. "And what will they do?"

"They'll lead you to the locker room."

"For autographs?"

Gillian shook her head. "No." She gave her husband a small kiss. "That's where you and the rest of the team go to change and all that." She watched as his dark eyes widened and continued. "See with a little help from a friend I was able to get you a two week gig to work out with the Kings and the chance to play in three games of your choosing."

MacGyver looked down at the card again. "They're going to let me play?"

His wife gave him a nod, the smile on her face widening. "Just like you've always wanted to." She put a hand on his cheek. "I only wish it was more than just a taste."

Mac swallowed hard, shaking his head in astonishment. He was looking at his wife with great affection. "God Gill I don't know what to say…"

"Say yes, Doofus before I take your spot! Sheesh!" Jack sighed heavily and looked over at Rose, a mock-hurt expression on his face. "So where's MY turn with the Avalanche?" he pouted.

Rose snorted knowingly. "They'd beat the living shit out of you before you got on to the ice-DARLING" she told him sweetly.

Jack shot her a suspicious look. "You mentioned my name, didn't you?" he accused. Rose nodded.

Everyone laughed at that.

"Besides," Rose reminded him sweetly, "You'd have to wear a cup over your nice new pouch---"

Jack growled. "I am NOT wearing that damned marble sack--no way, no HOW, woman. EVER!"

Gillian turned and looked at her friend. "Aww come on Jack it's _hardly_ a marble sack. They're very sexy and hot."

Mac tucked his badge back into the box; he would show his wife his appreciation when they were alone. He scoffed as he tied the ribbon back around the box. 

"Sexy or not Jack is right, since when do men wear butt floss?"

Gillian slapped her hand over her mouth trying to stifle the giggles from the mental image that her husband's statement had created. "It's not butt floss!"

Rose shrugged, "Fine, but the nice young men who modeled them for us seemed to be VERY comfortable in them--"

Jack shot her a dangerous look. "Really?" he drawled out, getting up to tower over his wife. She held her ground, little jaw jutting out.

"Oh yes--although the fit was not a stuffed as yours probably will be, hmmmmm?"

There was enough heat at that moment to set the tree on fire.

Jack looked both angry and amused--Rose smiled again and peeked out the window.

"Snow! Hey, I want to go play in it--anyone else?"

Gillian jumped off her husband's lap. "Okay let's go." 

The two women disappeared into their separate bedrooms and Jack watched as his friend stood up.

"Want to go do some fishing Jack?"

Jack nodded, his fingers curling in the belt loops of his jeans. "Yeah let's go catch some lunch." He glanced at the two closed bedroom doors. "And I think we should talk about something while we're out there."

MacGyver creased his brow. "Talk about what?"

A large wicked grin traveled across the older man's face, giving him a slightly 

sinister look. 

*** *** ***  

Jack said no more until they were carrying the ice saw and poles out to the lake. 

Mac led the way, looking for the marker he'd set out earlier. The spot was a good one, under a rocky ledge.

A quick pass of the saw, and the ice gave way enough to drop the lines in. Jack settled on a camp stool, his breath coming in puffs. Mac hunched against the cold, waiting.

"I think our dear little ladies have gotten too full of themselves--" he began seriously. 

Mac laughed. "We did it to ourselves, Jack--the photos, the lingerie--tell me we weren't ASKING for it--"

"And now, they'll be begging for it--"

MacGyver adjusted his stool a little. "Now why do I get the feeling that I'm not about to like whatever you're about to suggest?"

Jack shrugged. "You know deep down they deserve it for buying those damn thongs."

"This is true Jack but we're punishing _ourselves_ right along with them."

"That's not the point--" Jack insisted patiently, tugging at the line in the water—

"WE can handle it--so to speak. They on the other hand are going to be a bit--mmmm annoyed if things stop in the love department."

"I'M going to be annoyed--" Mac announced. "This is one part of my married life I really ENJOY, Jack--"

"I know--I'm in the same boat--but think of it, Mac--by New Years we'll be talking feminine COMBUSTION!" Jack crowed. "A VERY nice New Years and no damned ball sacks ever again!"

Mac sighed, staring down briefly into the butchered hole that they were currently fishing in. "You're really serious about this aren't you?" He turned to look at his friend, seeing the answer in Jack's eyes. "All right, we agree, no sex until New Year's." He offered Jack one black glove covered hand. "Deal?"

Jack slapped his against it and the two men shook. "Deal...absolutely nothing for the next 5 days." 

Mac shook his head as he cranked his reel a couple of times. "The next five days should be interesting to say the least."

*** *** *** 

The front door burst open, slamming back against the door frame as a snow covered figure came stomping into the room. 

MacGyver pulled his hood back, revealing a slightly red face and nose. He was breathing hard as he began pushing the door closed against the strong icy wind that was trying to keep it open. He finally managed to close it, sliding the bolt back in place. 

The other three occupants of the cabin all stared at the snowy man. 

Gillian was on her feet fast, helping her husband peel off his parka and the scarf that was around his neck.

"So, I take it it's a tad snowy out there?" Jack smirked at his friend as he curled his fingers around his wife's hand. 

Mac was finally free of his heavy coat and sighed, pulling his thick black gloves off and shaking out his frozen hands. "Oh yeah, just a _tad." He rubbed his hands together, trying to warm them._

Gillian hung everything up on the coat rack near the door. "How's it look out there?" She went into the kitchen to make her husband something to help ward off the chill.

MacGyver went over by the fire and crouched down. He added a few more logs to the crackling blaze, sighing in relief as the warmth of it began to thaw the ice he swore he was encased in. He sat back down in the chair beside the couch and looked at his two friends. "It's bad out there and it's only getting worse." 

Rose leaned against Jack's strong shoulder. "So what are you saying Mac?" 

Jack put his arm around his wife. "I think he means that we're going to be stuck here for the night." The colonel tilted his head towards his friend. "Right Blondie?"

"Right."

Gillian came out of the kitchen, a dark blue mug in her hands. She handed it to her husband. "Here you go this should warm you up."

"Thank you." He had a sip of the chocolate and set it down on the end table beside the chair. He smiled at his wife and patted his legs. "But I think you can warm me up better than anything else."

Gillian raised her eyebrow playfully as she sat sideways on his lap, crossing her ankles. "Did you check on the generator?"

"Yeah, its fine, rigged to come on if the power goes out." Mac saw his wife's hands resting gingerly in her lap and he covered both of them with one of his. 

The young woman turned on his lap facing him, she put both hands on his face and kissed him, long and deep as her legs shifted to wrap around his waist.

Jack raised an eyebrow, motioning to the kissing couple with his chin. "I give it a 7 myself, what do you say Rose?"

Rose studied the couple for a few seconds. "Well, good breathing techniques and I like the use of leg; I'll score it as an 8."

The kissing went on for several more seconds before Jack finally cleared his throat.  "Hey you two, save it for the bedroom. You're neglecting your duties as host and hostess." 

Gillian turned and looked at her friend, her brown eyes narrowing playfully. "Colonels that sleep in glass guestrooms shouldn't throw stones."

Rose nudged her husband. "Like we aren't guilty of doing the same thing?" 

Jack shrugged, bending Rose's head and planting a kiss in her auburn hair. 

"What are they going to do? Throw me out into the snow?"

"Don't tempt me Jack." Gillian gave her husband a kiss as she climbed down from his lap. "I better go make sure the guest room is clean and ready." She excused herself and disappeared into the second bedroom.

Rose was standing at the living room window; she crossed her arms over her chest and rubbed them. 

Despite the thick pink sweater she wore she got a chill as she stared out into the blinding white snow that was covering everything. The fat flakes were still blowing around, so thick that she could barely see the cars parked down at the bottom of the hill. 

"I'll keep you warm." A deep voice was suddenly in her ear, tickling it as a pair of strong hands went around her shoulders and slowly traced down her arms. 

She grinned, leaning back a little against her husband. "Oh I just bet you would." Her hand came up and touched the side of his face. "It's blowing hard out there Jack."

Jack heard the slight tinge of worry in his wife's voice. He glanced over her shoulder out the window at the ever increasing covering of white. "It's okay, we'll be fine. This cabin is pretty sturdy, should be able to handle all the snow." 

"And what if the power goes?"

"Mac said the generator will kick in and he's got a space heater for our room."

MacGyver and Gillian came out of the guest room. "Okay the space heater is ready to go and we put two extra blankets on the bed and two hurricane lamps so you'll have some light without straining the generator." 

Gillian went to stand beside her friend, she gazed out the window. "Wow."

"Oh this is nothing." Mac put his arms around his wife's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "When I was eight, Harry and me came up here for some ice fishing. It started snowing like this and didn't stop for three straight days. When it finally did we had to dig a tunnel out for ourselves, the snow was that deep."

Gillian shuddered, turning around and leaning against her husband's chest. "Well let's hope it doesn't get _that_ bad."

Rose found her husband's arms and wrapped them around herself like a big blanket and sighed. "At least we got a nice place to wait out the storm."

Jack nuzzled his nose against the side of his wife's neck, getting a slight shiver from her. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

A huge gust of wind blew against the cabin, rattling the front door and the window. There was a slight buzzing and the lights dimmed once and went out. 

Within a few seconds, the lights came back on but they were still slightly flashed as the generator kicked in.

Mac raised his arm and glanced at his watch. "Well it's only a little after seven, but I guess we best all go to bed and keep warm." He sighed. "Good thing I turned on the space heater for your room."

Gillian nodded, lifting her head. "Yeah, good idea."

Jack straightened up. "Sounds good to me." He reached down and picked up 

Rose's hand. "Come on, its time for bed." 

The couple started walking towards the guest room.

MacGyver watched them and cleared his throat. "Good night."

The colonel stopped just inside the door and looked over his shoulder at his friend. "I certainly hope so." He gave Mac a wink as he stepped back and closed it.

*** *** *** 

Gillian was changing out of her clothes; the second her skin was exposed to the fast cooling air she got a chill. "I wish the generator was strong enough to run the heater." She pulled out her drawer and looked through her wide range of pajamas. "Oh no."

Mac was sitting on the fireplace ledge; he was just getting a nice fire going and added a long burning log to it. "What's wrong?"

"I don't have any warmer pajamas; everything here is light and silky."

"You won't hear me complaining about them." He stood up, brushing off his hands.

"Well since that fire won't last forever I was going to wear something warmer but I don't have anything."

"So wear one of mine." Mac went over to his half of the dresser and opened a drawer. He took out a red pair of pajama bottoms and the matching top, he handed them to his wife.

Gillian took them and held the shirt up to her chest. "Ummm the bottoms are going to be way too long so you wear them and I'll just wear the top." She started unbuttoning the shirt. "If it'll fit."

MacGyver pulled his sweater over his head and dropped it before touching his jeans and opening the button. "Why wouldn't it fit?"

Gillian opened the last button and stared down at her bare chest. "I'll give you two guesses."

Her husband shook his head. "Oh come on Gill it's not like you've got two watermelons."

"Well no but any amount I've got might be too much; this shirt is made for a boobless gender." She slipped the shirt on and started to button it up, relieved that it fit. "I guess my cups don't runneth over as much as I thought."

Mac slipped on the matching pants and tied the string at his waist. "No, you really don't. Rose is a lot bigger than you are."

Gillian raised both eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh _really_? And just how would you know that?"

The blond man's mouth dropped open. "Well I um…that is." He cleared his throat, wiping his hand over his mouth. "That photo of her in the Girl Scout…" 

His face turned a bright shade of red as he stared at the narrowing eyes of his wife.

"Oh you are _so_ in big trouble Mr. MacGyver!" Gillian took two steps towards him, backing him up against the bed.

"Uh now Gill I mean, I thought it was _you_ at first!" The back of his legs hit the bed and he stopped.

Gillian put her hands on her husband's chest and pushed him back onto the bed, climbing up him and straddling his stomach. She leaned over and was now nose to nose with him. "Know what I'm going to do to you?"

MacGyver shook his head slowly, seeing the mischief in her eyes. "No, what?"

She climbed off of him and laid down on her side. Her hands grabbed his shoulders and turned him towards her, a wicked smile bloomed on her lips as she raised his chin and latched onto his neck. 

Her husband gasped with the feel of her teeth against a delicate part of his body but it turned into a deep sigh of pleasure.

Gillian heard her husband; she wrapped her leg around his hips and pressed him closer to her. She nibbled down the front of his neck, getting another whimper out of him. "You're going to make me pay, aren't you?" 

His wife pulled back, looking into his face as she traced her hand down his cheek, chest and stomach. "I'm going to make you scream." She kissed him, hard as her hand traveled down to his pants and slipped inside of them; she curled her fingers around the length of him and slowly began to stroke.

Mac groaned, breaking the kiss. "If this is your idea of a punishment…"

Gillian shook her head. "No, this is about those pictures." Her hand picked up the pace. "Do you know what it did to me? To see you like that?"

Her relentless fingers made MacGyver shudder; he was beginning to breathe hard. "I was thinking about you the whole time I was doing it."

She nodded; her breath too became ragged as she ran through each photo in her mind. "So was I, I was nervous but just picturing your expression when you saw them, gave me courage."

"The one of you with the jersey…" MacGyver swallowed hard as he reached down and put his hand over his wife's. She locked eyes with him and a slight flush broke out on his cheeks. "Show it to me."

Gillian nodded and went to get out of the bed when her husband shook his head. 

"No not the photo itself, I want to see you like that right now, right here."

She smiled, her face turning a little pink as she got down from the bed and started unbuttoning the pajama bottom, peeling it off her arms and letting it drop to the floor. She spread the shirt out on the carpeting and stretched out on her side, resuming that pose. 

Mac was still up on the bed looking down at her; he moved close to the edge and laid down on his stomach. "God you're beautiful." He licked his lips and pressed them together. "What were you thinking? What was running through your mind?"

Gillian lifted her eyes and looked at him. "I was imaging that you were here beside me, you had the jersey on and we were in bed together."

A small smile came to his lips. "And what if I had been, what would you have done?"

She rolled partially back, her gaze turning into a heated one. "Make really slow love to you all night long. But I think the better question here is, what would you have done to me?"

MacGyver shrugged as he got up from the bed. "Good question, let's find out." He went over to his closet and opened it, pulling out his LA Kings jersey. He slipped it on as he walked around the bed and stretched out on his stomach. 

  
Gillian imitated her pose, her hand on his back, tracing over his name, her left knee moving up to touch the bottom of his jersey just below his butt. "Well? Did you get your answer?"

The blond man had his forearms crossed on the carpeting, his chin resting on them. "Ooh yeah." 

"So what is it then?"

Mac rolled onto his side, facing his wife. He put his hand on her shoulder and rolled her onto her stomach. He leaned close to her and brushed her long hair aside, nuzzling her neck. "Seeing you like that, I almost exploded and if we were alone I just might have." He kissed the back of her neck before leaning over further and began kissing down her spine. "That photo was the hottest thing I've ever seen and you did it just for me. I wanted to take you to bed the second I saw it."

Gillian smiled, a wicked idea coming to her mind as she could feel her husband's soft lips traveling down her back. "So…what did you say your name was?"

MacGyver froze, creasing his brow for a millisecond before his eyebrows raised. 

"It's on the back of the jersey, didn't you see it?"

"Sorry I didn't." Gillian's grin got wider, glad to see her husband was playing along. She wasn't sure he was going to.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to make sure you don't forget it." His tone was arrogant as he continued kissing down to the small of her back; his hands began groping her butt. Mac's fingers pressing into it hard.

"Hey watch it there Hockey Boy, you damage that and I won't be able to be a cheerleader." Gillian tried to sound angry but she had to bite her lips to keep from groaning.

"Oh I plan to do more than just feel it." Mac sat back on his haunches and untied his pants, pulling them down just enough to free his erection. He stood up, his lips pressed together in a conceited domineering face.

"Get off the floor and get back in bed." His tone was stern; forbidding argument. 

The young woman got to her feet quickly and laid down. 

MacGyver stretched out on top of her nudged her legs apart. 

Gillian didn't have time to say anything before her husband sunk himself into her. 

She gasped, reaching behind her head to grab at his. "Oh Baby…" Her fingers curled themselves in his hair. "I've wanted you so bad, seeing you skate around and wondering when I'd get my chance to screw you."

MacGyver sighed, his strokes slow and purposeful. "You screw anything on skates, but its going to end with me." He grabbed the railing of the headboard and pulled forward hard. 

His wife gasped loudly, her body beginning to tremble with each powerful movement. "Mac…oh God." She buried her head in the pillow briefly, panting hard. 

"That's my name, say it again." Mac took one hand from the headboard and slipped it under his wife, touching her between the legs.

Gillian took in a combination of a breath and a scream. "MacGyver…" She managed to get out before dropping her head down and shuddering, the fluffy pillow taking the full brunt of her pleasure noises. She finally stilled, lifting her head so she could breathe. 

Mac grabbed his wife by the waist and pulled her back onto him as he groaned, his fingers burrowing into her skin. He pumped her hard as his orgasm started. 

"Yes, oh yes you feel so _good_ Gillian." 

Gillian looked over her shoulder at him. "So do you Baby, you're in so deep I can taste you."

That mental image pushed MacGyver over the edge. He pulled his wife back hard, slamming her body into his pelvis. He whimpered with the intensity of the pleasure rippling through his body as his weight forced them both on the bed.

Mac was breathing hard, his forehead touching between his wife's shoulder blades. "I'd let you have a turn Gill but I think I just wore myself out for the rest of the night."

His wife sighed, reaching behind her head to stroke his hair. "I think so too Baby, but don't worry I'll get my turn some other time." 

"You will, I promise." MacGyver slid off of her and flopped down on the bed.

Gillian curled up beside him, putting an arm across his waist. "I know you'll make 

good on it." She propped herself up on her elbows, looking down into her husband's face. She brushed her mouth against his gently. "We should play more often Hockey Boy."

The name she used caused her husband to chuckle. He turned on his side to face her. 

Mac reached out and gently stroked her face. "You make me so crazy Gill." He wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her. "You turn me into a beast."

"You make that sound like a _bad_ thing." She gave him another kiss and sighed.

"Maybe one of these days I can show you just how bad I can be if I really put my mind to it." Mac lifted his leg and wrapped it around both of hers as he moved her closer to him. 

Gillian smiled, feeling protected. "We'll be a lot warmer under the covers."

"I'm plenty warm right now."

The silence of the room was suddenly interrupted by two people laughing.

*** *** *** 

Rose ran her brush through her hair, humming softly as she did so. The snow as still falling thickly outside, and the space heater was barely taking the chill off of the cabin's bedroom. She set the brush down as Jack stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
"Glad I packed these-" he commented, looking down at the grey sweat pants and black T shirt he wore. Rose glanced at her own flannel nightgown and smiled ruefully.  
  
"Hardly as slinky as last night's outfit, huh?" she commented. Jack shot her a knowing look full of heated desire; a weak giggle leaked out of her.  
  
"You wouldn't-"  
  
"I would. I WILL," he stated flatly as he stood behind her, hands massaging her shoulders gently.  
  
"You KNOW it's an undeniable compulsion of mine-"  
  
Jack bent down and kissed her ear, making her shiver as his beard stubble brushed her skin.  
  
"Oh come on sweetheart, be nice-it's FREEZING tonight-" Rose protested softly as his hands slid from her shoulders across her flannel-covered chest, gripping it possessively.  
  
"All the more reason to let your fabulous body heat loose to warm me up-"  
  
Jack's voice was husky and low, his tone unmistakable. Rose shot a glance at the closed bedroom door, feeling a surge of sheer naughtiness shoot through her.  
  
"One of these days, colonel I'm going to say NO to you . . ."  
  
" . . But it won't be tonight-" he finished smugly as he tightened his grip, feeling the firm rise of her excited nipples against his palms. Rose looked up over her shoulder at Jack, and he drew in a breath at the brilliant blue of her smoldering stare.  
  
"That's my girl-" he urged her, rubbing a bit more. Rose gave a little breathless moan.  
  
"Jack-"  
  
"Shhh-leave it ALL to me," he told her.  
  
  
Silently they slipped into bed from opposite sides, settling in against the cool sheets. Rose slid into Jack's embrace, feeling the strong planes and muscles of his body as he pulled her close.  
  
"Geez, the first time I've been warm all DAY," he told her happily. Rose slid her leg up, the arch of her foot caressing his calf through the sweats and he moaned appreciatively.  
  
"Yes," Jack's nose was in her hair, his hands tugging on the neckline of the nightgown, "Just like that-"  
  
He loved Rose's scent; a hint of perfume overlaid on the naturally clean smell of her warm skin. A mere whiff of it on a shirt or sheet would bring her to mind instantly; Jack remembered smuggling one of her slips into his suitcase before a trip to Washington, just to have something of her near him.  
  
Rose let one of her hands move up under Jack's t shirt to caress his chest, lightly combing the fur across his broad pecs.  
  
"I remember seeing this chest in a few photos today-" she sighed. "God you looked so HOT in those."  
  
"Oh you LIKED them did you?" he crooned, deeply pleased. It was more than ego this time; making Rose happy was now definitely a worthwhile goal. She licked his ear, sending electric tingles through his stomach and into his groin. Jack savored it.  
  
"Yes I got somewhat-aroused looking at them," Rose confessed with a throaty laugh, "enough to have to change my panties."  
  
A little whine slid out of his throat at her confession. Rose was entwined around him now, her hands busily rubbing his hardened nipples, her warm mouth along the side of his face. Heat was certainly building up quickly-he tugged again on the flannel nightgown, slipping it off of Rose's body, shoving the garment aside as he reached for her.  
  
She smiled down into his face, her long hair trailing along his shoulders silky soft. Jack sighed happily.  
  
"Love the weight of you on me, sweetheart, all warm and sweet-"   
  
"You're warm, but a little bony you know-" she giggled back, her hands helping him out of the t-shirt. "-And I want skin, Mr. Cop, Biker, Gladiator Stud, lots of warm SKIN."   
  
"Yours," Jack rasped, cupping and squeezing her silk-covered ass, his strong fingers kneading it with a growing sense of urgency. Rose rolled her hips wickedly, making him draw in a sharp breath.  
  
"You grab my butt a LOT, Jack-when was the first time you even wanted to?"  
  
"Seriously?" came his distracted question as he playfully tugged at the thin panties that were in the way of his evil intentions. Rose laughed softly, letting him slide them down her warm thighs.  
  
"Seriously."  
  
"Hmmm-about a minute and a half into meeting you. It's a guy thing to think about sex around every four minutes, but for you I jumped the gun."   
  
"I bet you did-" Rose took the lobe of his left ear in her teeth and nibbled it lightly; Jack gave a lingering sigh as he tugged her panties down to her knees. She gave a slow grinding rub of her hips before speaking again.  
  
"I noticed you pretty early on myself, flyboy-remember when you and I got wedged in that alcove back on that all blue planet?"  
  
"Are you kidding? Yeah I was stiff for hours after that, and I'm NOT talking arthritis-" Jack admitted with a low masculine growl. He ran his hands down Rose's bare back and ass, savoring the warm silky skin under his palms. The weight of her on his chest and stomach felt sensually enticing; a pleasurable blanket of femininity. Jack pushed his hips up against her, and Rose turned her attention to kissing his face, purring as she ground the straining ridge between his thighs against her belly. Rose managed to inch the panties off as Jack licked her throat, rasping,  
  
"I want to be in you for a long slow ride, sweetheart . . ."  
  
Rose gave a strangled sigh, her senses on fire. Jack's strong callused hands left tingles where they touched her, and as he reached over her ass to part her thighs she pressed her hands on his chest for leverage. He shook his head.  
  
"No Rose, lie on me, I want to feel what little weight you've got . . ." he pleaded, dark eyes full of need. She nodded, her knees sliding down to the mattress on either side of his hips as he thrust deeply into her, making both of them groan with pleasure.  
  
"Yeah, oh yeah . . ." Jack's voice was low and urgent, a sexy tone that set her on fire. "Come on sweetheart, you're so hot, so damn tight . . ."  
  
"Ummmm, Jack . . ." Rose moaned softly, her lips pressed to the hollow of his throat. She moved gently, rocking with him in a slow rhythm of deliberate sensuality. Jack let his hands slide everywhere along her spine as he plunged into her molten heat, his growl deep and pleased.  
  
"Um yeah, oh that's perfect-Jesus you make me so hard I ache, Rose, Ohhhh, fuck me sweetheart, just like THAT, yesssss--"  
  
Rose gasped and gave a wriggle as she felt Jack grab her hips and lift them. He planted kisses across her breasts, the scratch of his beard deliciously rough against her smooth skin.  
  
"Ah yes, pretty baby, you are DAMN hot in bed! LOVE that ass!" Jack panted happily. Rose pressed her hand to his mouth, alarmed at his volume, but he kissed it and spoke around her hot fingers.  
  
"Come for me Rose, God I love it when you come, baby, you feel so fucking GOOD on my cock when you come-" he crooned, thrusting harder. Rose moaned as the sullen tension between her thighs tightened in a rush, and her mouth opened as she sucked in a breath. Jack was relentless, his hands squeezing her ass tightly as he slammed her down onto him. Rose, hair flying looked down into his wicked smile.  
  
"Oh yeah, oh yeah, you ARE gonna come, aren't you Rose? Getting SO tight, come for me baby, do it, Jack WANTS it baby," he taunted, the cords on his neck standing out. Rose gave a low loud groan, her body rocking in a long shuddering series of spasms. Jack grunted, thrusting so hard he lifted them both off the mattress a few times as he joined her.  
  
They collapsed together in a damp happy pile, Rose's face pressed wetly to Jack's shoulder, her arms tight around his strong neck. Jack gave a long contented sigh, his hands stroking her wet back.  
  
"My my you naughty woman, I think you heated up the room pretty damn good-" he told her.   
  
Rose laughed against his skin. She drowsed for a moment, savoring the warm comfort of Jack's broad chest, feeling his strong heartbeat under her ear, steady and strong. The embrace of his arms was a cocoon against the night.  
  
Lazily she shifted and her entire body tensed as she came to a sudden realization.  
  
"Jack? Oh GOD-um . . ."  
  
"Okay, That was not a HAPPY sound, Rose . . ." came his sleepy murmur. He shifted her off of him to his side, a wet trickle sliding down her thigh as she did so. Rose took a deep breath.  
  
"We just had, uh, unprotected sex."  
  
There was a long quiet pause, and Rose held her breath, her eyes closed in wary anticipation. Loving Jack and knowing Jack weren't always the same.  
  
His arm tightened around her, and a low rueful laughed filtered through her hair as he kissed the top of her head.  
  
"You worried I knocked you up?"  
  
"Honey, we haven't really thought about this, talked it through you know-" Rose began in a rush, her mind moving at lightning speed. Jack dropped a hand over her soft mouth, stopping her words.  
  
"Shhhhhh. It's gonna be fine. Go to sleep babe."   
  
"What do you mean it's going to be fine?"  
  
"Either way."  
  
"Jack, I'm willing to bet you've got sperm like a SWAT team, out to ambush any egg of mine unlucky enough to be meandering along-"  
  
Jack erupted into deep laughter at the image she'd presented and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Sure---if you hear a faint little 'huthuthut' in your ears they overshot the mark---" he snorted. Rose giggled herself.  
  
"Oh I'm sure they're on a seek and impregnate mission even as we speak, flyboy---"  
  
"Relax, okay? It's late, we've had wonderful sex and we're both sleepy. The odds are pretty good we're fine. But as I said, even if-I'm good with it, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Just remember you said that-" she yawned, "In the event of my inception."  
  
"So noted-go ta sleep."

  
*** *** *** 

MacGyver looked at himself in the mirror yet again as he ran his hands down his tuxedo. It was a simple one, looking more like a black suit rather than a tuxedo. 

But it was a fancy expensive one that was made by a famous designer. 

The white shirt he wore with it had tiny black buttons; the one at the top was made of black onyx that shined in the overhead light. 

Mac sighed, he hated wearing these things but despite his protests he agreed that he looked mildly presentable. Besides, it was a special night, not only was it New Year's Eve but the night of the Phoenix Foundation Charity Dinner. 

The people on the _very_ exclusive guest invitation had to pay 250 dollars a plate, but it was for a worth while cause, St. Jude's Hospital. 

MacGyver picked up a bottle of his favorite cologne and poured a little in his hands, wiping them on his face and neck. A small smile came to his lips as the room began to fill with the clean scent that often drove his wife to distraction. 

"Gill…how ya doing in there?"

The bathroom door opened and out stepped his wife.

Her husband turned his head in her direction, his eyes growing wide as he took in the sight of her. 

Gillian had on a short black velvet dress; the straps going over her shoulders were made of rhinestones as was the chain that went over the top of her dress and down the side to loop around her waist. 

The center of the chain was a heart as was the rhinestone barrettes that adorned the sides of her head, pulling the sides of her loose hair back. 

Mac's eyes traced down her long legs, adorned in a pair of sheer black pantyhose, and when he reached her feet he gasped. 

Gillian had on the black velvet Stiletto heels he gave her; a diamond anklet sparkled as she raised her left leg.

"Well? What do you think?" She turned sideways, showing him that the hose had small sparkling hearts on her ankles.

MacGyver didn't know what to say…he was speechless. The shoes made her calves even more slender and her long legs all the more edible. He swallowed hard, clearing his throat. "Beautiful…"

Gillian grinned, as she looked him up and down. "And you look absolutely amazing." She leaned close to him, catching a whiff of his cologne and groaning. 

"Oh you're _not_ going to wear that tonight are you? You know that drives me crazy."

"Are you going to wear those shoes?"

The young woman looked down at her legs. "Well yeah, they go nice with the dress."

"Then I have to wear the cologne." He gave her a smug little smile as he offered her his arm. "Shall we? I'm sure Jack and Rose are ready to go."

Gillian picked up a black velvet clutch bag from her nightstand; the strap of it was also made of rhinestone.  She slipped her hand around his arm and sighed. 

"Yes, let's go."

*** *** ***

Jack eyed himself in the mirror, and his critical scowl shifted to a grudging smile. Not bad. It wasn't the sort of thing he'd want to wear every day, but damn, it wasn't half bad either.  
  
The tux was black wool, a two-button number impeccably cut and nicely styled. Rose had picked it out for him, and he trusted her eye-she generally knew what looked good on him. Jack flicked the grey Tattersall bow tie and a dim memory of prom night flitted across his mind-Sarah Jane Petrowski wouldn't recognize him now, he suspected with a grin.  
  
Jack checked the buttons on the matching Tattersall vest, making sure they were all done up, then picked up the onyx cufflinks and popped them into his sleeves, checking his watch as he did so.  
  
"Almost ready, flyboy?" came Rose's call from the bedroom.   
  
"Almost-" he called back with a grin. He could hear a tinge of good-humored frustration in her voice, and it tickled him. Ah she was definitely getting antsy by now.   
  
Not that he was so calm himself, Jack admitted to his reflection in the mirror. Five days of No Nookie was damned difficult, and there were only so many excuses a man could come up with. Jack glanced at his fly.  
  
"A few hours more-and stop bitching about the damned underwear," he told himself. With a final hopeless pass of a brush through his hair, he stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
"How do I-whoah!" he muttered, his own vanity forgotten as he took in the sight before him. Rose planted her hands on her hips and smiled.  
  
"Like what you see?" she purred. He licked his suddenly dry lips and nodded.  
  
"Like very much," he admitted.  
  
Rose wore an off the shoulder dress of deep grey velvet; the sleeves were long and the hem swept the floor. Her glossy red hair was bunned in a net of tiny pearls and showed off her neck and earrings beautifully. Then Rose turned and Jack gasped.  
  
The dress was backless, showing off Rose's delicately freckled spine from the base of her neck to the just above the dimples of her rounded derriere. It was unbearably sexy, and Jack gritted his teeth, aware of a swift surge of arousal flooding through him.  
  
"You're wearing THAT tonight? In public?"  
  
"Got a problem with it Jack?" Rose batted her lovely eyes at him in a deliberate taunt.  
  
Praying for strength, he shook his head.  
  
"Oh no, don't have a problem . . . although you might get a little cold being half NAKED most of the night-" he pointed out with ferocious good humor.  
  
"Oh you'll keep me warm," Rose purred back, picking up her bottle of Opium and dabbing a finger of it behind her ears in a slow seductive manner. Jack stepped over and nuzzled her spine, making her shiver; for a moment they both sighed.  
  
"Want you-" he growled. She shook a finger at him.  
  
"Could have had--too late now. We've got to get going or we're going to be late," she responded with a tiny pout. Jack spun her, and pulled her into his arms, his kiss forceful and deep. Rose swayed, her tongue gliding over his eagerly.  
  
"All right, fine. We go to the party, we chat it up, but one second after midnight, ONE second and we are hot and naked, GOT IT?"  
  
Rose laughed softly into his intense face.

*** *** *** 

"Wow…"

That seemed to be the only word that fit as both couples stepped through the fancy oak and glass doors of the newly remodeled Regency Hotel. 

The hotel had been pretty much flattened and rebuilt from the ground up. The hotel now had the appearance of a crystal palace, nothing but large glass windows that climbed all the way into the twinkling night sky. 

The couples were greeted by a red uniformed doorman who tilted his cap at both women. 

"Good Evening, Happy New Year." He directed them through a marble tiled lobby with a massive crystal chandelier hanging over their heads.  

Gillian looked up at it; it was the size of a small car and shone like diamonds, once again the word. "Wow." Escaped from her lips as she tightened her grip on her husband's arm. 

"Here we are." The doorman stopped in front of a pair of French doors and opened them. "Have a good evening folks." He stepped aside to let them walk into the room.

The ballroom of the Regency was enormous, looking like a separate glass building that had been built onto the hotel. The décor was simple, thick maroon drapes hung from the windows; they were open revealing a breathtaking view of the city. 

The marble tile in the lobby was on the floor of the ballroom, sitting underneath a sea of square tables, each one was covered with a red table cloth that matched the drapes and a full dinner spread.  There was a stage in the center of the room with a band that was getting ready to begin playing, each member had on a snow white tuxedo. 

Mac looked around at the people gathered and sighed. "Well, here we are the most exclusive party in town."

Gillian nodded, spotting Pete talking to an older man. "There's Pete and Mayor Tesler."

The bald man saw his friends and smiled at them, the grin on his face spoke volumes.

*** *** ***

Rose's feet were tapping, and Jack knew her well enough to smile. He glanced over at her and then pointed his chin to Mac. Rose nodded.  
  


"Mac, would you mind if I dragged your wife out on the dance floor and spent a few minutes talking her into naughty things?"  
  


Mac shot a glance at Gill and shook his head knowingly. "You can try--but don't touch the shoes" came the warning.   
  


Jack gave a wolfish smile and stood up, smiling at Gill. "Dance, Toots?"  
  


Gillian looked up at the man standing over her, decked out in a fancy tux and smiled with surprise.  
  


"Sure, why not?"   
  


Jack offered his hand and the young woman placed her small one in his and stood up, looking at Rose. The red haired woman in a lovely shade of gray winked at her friend.   
  


Gillian nodded as they made their way to the dance floor. They stopped and she cleared her throat as she placed her left hand on Jack's shoulder and he took her right hand in this.   
  


"You know, I've mostly danced with my husband." She said with a small smile as she looked up into the colonel's face.  
  


"That's good," Jack encouraged her, amused, "I would worry if you spent a lot of time dancing with say, Saint Bernard's or something. Wow-I can look you in the eyes--"  
  


They glided out, Jack leading with a lazy air of complete confidence.   
  


Gill tightened her grip; unsure of her footing in the marvelous shoes she wore.  
  


"You know it's like dancing on stilts." She sighed; taking a few steps to gain a little more confidence with the tall shoes she wore. "I feel like a Saint Bernard right now."  
  


She glanced down at her feet for a second. "You know, I think it would help if I was a little closer to you. Do you mind?"

  
*** *** ***

  
Meanwhile, Rose looked at Mac, who gave her a gentle smile.  
  


"Please?" she asked.  
  


He nodded, taking her hand and following her out on the floor. It felt odd to look down into a face. Rose shivered as his hand touched her back.  
  


"Sorry--"  
  


"No, that's fine--" She murmured.  
  


For a moment they moved to the music, and Rose giggled a little.  
  


"Tickles--" she told him. Mac wiggled his fingers and she laughed again. "Stop!"  
  


"Can't help it--there isn't any other place to put my hand and not get slapped," Mac admitted, his face pink.  
  


*** *** ***  
   
Jack had given his approval and Gillian inched closer to him, so close that the tops of their thighs were rubbing together as they swayed to the music. She smiled, feeling more confident about her dancing.   
  


"There, that's better."   
  


Gillian glanced over at Rose and her husband, seeing where Mac had his hands and his resulting blush.   
  


"My husband is a lovely shade of red, he gets embarrassed so easily." She was looking directly into Jack's face. "Unlike you who probably never gets embarrassed, right?"  
  


"Me? Embarrassed, never. I'm the cover boy for cool dignity baby--" Jack told her breezily. He swung her gently towards the center of the floor and gave a little groan.   
  


Gill looked at him in alarm. "Are you hurt?"  
  


"Ah, Nooooo, just a little--warm. Sort of a friction thing--" he flashed an uncertain smile.   
  


Gill drew in a breath, smiling to herself. She deliberately shifted a long thigh against his. "Really? That CAN be a bit--HARD to deal with--"  
  


"Yes, very. Fortunately my wife has a nice remedy," Jack sighed.  
  


"Oh she does? Can we shift a little here?" Gillian repositioned her hands; her left hand now was around her partner's shoulder, touching the center of his back. 

"There, feels more comfortable if we do this." She put his now free hand on her waist.   
  


"You know, I have to tell you Jack that you clean up very well and here I thought my husband filled out a tux nicely."

  
*** *** ***  
  


Rose was biting her lip in a lovely and distracting way, looking up at Mac with an air of playful innocence.  
"I won't slap you. Just try to ignore the tickly places, okay?"  
  


Mac shrugged, grinning. "I suspect you've got quite a few, Rose--relax, it's just a hand."  
  


"I'm TRYING--" she blurted, hopping forward and against him as they danced. It was amazingly rhythmic, and Mac tried not to give in to the urge to push back, all too aware that the sensations were NOT the sort of thing one was supposed to have for the wife of a friend.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Jack gave Gill's hand a squeeze. "I fill out a lot of things, woman--but that would be bragging--"  
  


He took a deep breath and cast a quick glance, wondering where Rose was. The music was nice, and Gill was warm against him--damn it was difficult to be a gentleman at times!  
  


"Really now?" Gillian raised an eyebrow, her hand moving a little down his back. She could feel the strong muscles there and she couldn't help but swallow hard.   
  


"I'm rather surprised at that. And just what kinds of _things do you fill out Colonel?" She gave an innocent smile, not meaning it of course but Jack had started this conversation and she was interested in what he had to say.  
  
_

"Mostly condoms--although not LATELY--" he groused, none too pleased with the sight across the room of Mac's hand on Rose's back.   
  


Gill gave a little snort, and Jack shook his head. "TMI, sorry. Didn't mean to shock you sweetie--"

"You didn't." Gillian's hand slid slowly down his back, her fingers pressing lightly into the material. A small smile came to her lips. "But I bet I could shock you."

"Maybe, or maybe not. Give it your best shot." Jack was watching her; he was aware of what she was doing and raised an eyebrow. This was not typical behavior of MacGyver's wife and he was interested in seeing where this was going.

The red haired woman smiled, her hand beginning to run up and down the colonel's strong back. She was enjoying the feel of the material and of the muscles beneath it. "You know, that almost sounds like a challenge." Her grin widened. "Damn."

"What?" Jack hated to admit it, but she had a nice touch. He swallowed hard, a brief flash of what that hand would be like on his bare back ran through his mind.

"You are built _amazingly_ well. I can feel those strong muscles of yours even through this tux." Gillian lifted her eyes to look directly into his. "I wonder how they feel without all this clothing getting in the way."

Jack swallowed hard, nodding his head slowly. His expression was a carefully guarded one, he was not about to show Gillian one hint of how her words had affected him. "You're right, you _can_ shock me." 

Gillian slid her hand up his back and over his shoulder. She brought it to his cheek and stroked it gently. "You're so handsome Jack." Her index finger traced across his top lip slowly. "And I'm willing to lay some serious money down that these lips taste even better than they feel."

This time Jack couldn't hide his expression, his cheeks grew warm in a blush. 

The first chance he got, he was talking to MacGyver. Something was definitely going on with the wives.

  
*** *** ***  
  


"This is absolutely _insane _Jack; I am THIS close to a breakdown, okay? We agreed to go cold turkey on the sex until tonight, but this is getting unbearable!" Mac snapped. Gill and Rose had taken off for the powder room, leaving the two men to commiserate at the table. Jack rubbed a hand over his face while Mac continued, tugging his collar.  
  


"Five days of lame excuses and cold showers. Five nights of-Arggghh!!!! You have NO idea what Gill's been wearing to bed-"  
  


"-Save it. Rose hasn't been too damn subtle either you know," came the annoyed reply. Mac drew in a breath and took a swift gulp of champagne before continuing.  
  


"So what the hell is going on? I look over and Gill's practically plastered to your thigh-"  
  


"Excuse me, aren't you the one with his hand all over my wife's naked back?" Jack hissed. "If I didn't know you were an honorable man, you'd be hogtied in a utility closet, Blondie."  
  


"Jack, I'm not-"  
  


"-I know. We're getting rumbled big time, Mac. I'd like to think its coincidence, but it's not likely. They're in it together."  
  


Mac looked at Jack with a slightly grim expression, wry humor in his dark eyes.  
"Let me get this straight-our wives are deliberately flirting to get even with us for the, ah, dry spell?"  
  


"Yeahyoubetcha," Jack admitted bleakly.  
  


"Crap. Well that's the whistle then-" Mac sighed, smiling, "-time to concede 

gracefully, and not a damned minute too soon!"  
  


"Oh no. That's what they WANT, Blondie. The whole mind fuck is just to break us. Rose is counting on my slightly possessive streak surfacing, and I'm pretty sure Gill's out to make you sweat as well. Well I for one am NOT about to play that game." 

MacGyver creased his brow, staring at the man across the table from him. "So what do we do then? Go back out there and sweat like two horny teenagers while they just grin innocently?" He stuck his fingers in his collar and tucked it yet again, wishing it didn't feel like a hand around his throat.****

Jack flashed a dangerous grin. "We've got options here--we can give up, we can keep playing dumb, or we can fight fire with fire. Flirt the hell right back. Frankly, I'd put my money on the last one, since we've only got about thirty minutes left before midnight."

He shot a gaze towards the far side of the room, where Gill and Rose could be seen returning, both of them smiling.

Mac studied his hands, thinking hard. He sighed, and shot a look at the man opposite him. "All right, I can do that." A small wicked grin appeared on his lips. 

"Just how _bad_ do you want to be Jack?" He craned his neck and watched as the two women came sauntering across the room towards them. "And you better be quick because here they come, grinning like two cats that got a big saucer of cream."

Jack shrugged. "Tough call--I'm drawing the line at anything more than your standard grope, and if you want to keep your fingers, I'd suggest you do the same. Look all you want, say anything outrageous, but don't forget I can throw a knife half the length of a football field. Wow 'em with words, Blondie."

Mac arched an eyebrow at Jack, grinning broadly. "The legs are off-limits, Birdman--just remember THAT."

They each nodded grimly.

  
*** *** ***  
  


Mac stood up at the approach of the women, turning around to see his wife and Rose. He smiled widely. "Jack and I were just talking about having another go round on the dance floor."  He walked around the table and past his wife, who raised both her eyebrows. She thought her husband was going to ask her. Mac instead stuck out his hand to Rose. 

"Rose...shall we?"

Rose managed a demure smile and took his hand, shooting a look at Gill that was both apologetic and surprised. They sauntered out to the floor and stepped together easily as the music began.

"Having fun tonight?" Mac watched Rose's eyes widen slightly as he grinned. "The Phoenix Foundation really knows how to throw a party." MacGyver once again had his hand on Rose's bare back, his fingers lightly moving back and forth. 

"You know you look amazing in that dress." His eyes shifted down briefly, gazing at the top of the dress and the small amount of Rose's cleavage that was visible before once again meeting her eyes.

  
*** *** ***  
  


Jack arched an eyebrow at Gill. "Come on--give an old man a thrill, Gorgeous--"

Gill blinked at him, and a smile crossed her face as she led him out on the floor. Easily, Jack scooped her into his arms, settling her in close. He pressed his cheek against the side of her head.

"Murder--We have to do away with Mac and Rose you know--" he murmured over the music.

Gillian swallowed hard; she had never been this close to her friend before. She got a strong whiff of his after shave; it was a nice clean scent. She cleared her throat. 

"Murder? Why do we have to kill my husband and your wife?" She had her hand around Jack's shoulder; her fingers were against his back once again.

Jack gave a theatrical groan and tightened his grip around Gill's waist.

"So we can run away to Brazil and make hot love on the sandy beach while we collect the insurance money and drink strong liquor under the coconut trees. I have it all worked out, Baby--all except the murder part. Call it a weakness, but--I just can't kill Mac. Being a fellow hockey fan and all--"

Gill giggled, suddenly a little dizzy. She glanced over his broad shoulder across the room at Mac and both eyebrows went up.

  
*** *** ***  
  


MacGyver had moved his hand from Rose's back down to her waist; his fingers were barely touching the top of her behind. He sighed, closing his eyes briefly as he leaned his head down and nuzzled her hair. "I just love the way you smell Rose. What do you say we go someplace a little more private?" His fingers ventured a little further down the slope of her behind.

Rose stared up at him, startled and slightly breathless. She longed to look around, to check and see that Jack was nearby, but the warm hand on her skin was making co-ordination very difficult. She could barely dance at the moment.

She tried to say, "Ah, that's really sweet of you, Mac, but I don't think that's a good idea--" but what came out was, "Ahhhh----?" 

Which made NO sense and only brought a smile to Mac's face. He bent to touch his nose to hers and she gulped.

"Come on Rose...don't tell me you don't feel the same thing I do." MacGyver was looking at her, his dark eyes completely serious as they bore into hers. "We want each other and I think we can be pretty hot." His hand was fully on her butt now, his fingers pressing lightly into it. "What do you say?"

The goose made Rose jump. Unfortunately, the direction she moved was forward, into the wall of Mac's lanky form, and the subsequent press of clothing and skin was overwhelming. She gave a whimper, and shook her head quickly.

"No! I'm a married WOMAN for crying out loud, and if Jack sees your hand on my butt you're going to be a lefty the rest of your days! Stop it right now!" she hissed, trying to reach back and peel away his hand. "You're too nice a guy to let the champagne go to your head like this!!"

MacGyver saw the flush in her cheeks and the fire in her eyes and he couldn't help but laugh as he slid his hand away from her behind. "What's the matter Rose? Can't take it when someone is being an absolutely _unmerciful flirt?" He saw her eyes widen and he shook his head. "Not so nice when someone is driving you crazy with little gestures and innuendos, is it?"_

Rose blushed. She bit her pretty lips and a small giggle started to bubble up. "I should have REALIZED you'd figure it out--thank God!" she admitted with a sigh of relief. 

Mac laughed himself, steering her gently around again as she continued.

"You had me worried there for a minute--I mean you'd pretty devastating tonight, and well, yes I'm attracted you know, sort of keyed up because--um--"

"I know, I KNOW--" Mac managed with a straight face. "But don't think you and Gill are going to get away with this--Jack's idea, not mine."

"Speaking of Jack--Oh my GOD!"

  
*** *** ***  
  


Jack had tightened his grip; his nose was gently resting in Gill's soft hair.

"Oh babe, you ARE perfection--" he murmured, "Sweet, silky and sexy--we've got to blow this pop stand and take life by the balls--"

Gill was having a hard time focusing, but the voice of reason was screaming in her head that this was _not _the man she should be reacting too. The voice finally 

pierced through the hormonal haze and the young woman pulled back from Jack. 

"Okay...let's back up a minute here." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Jack you're handsome and all that but I'm really going to have to pass on the murdering our spouses for the coconuts on the beach.. thing."  She saw a smirk bloom on his face and the realization came crashing over here, making her eyes widen and her mouth drop open. "You...you did and _said all that..." Gill covered her eyes with her hand. "Oh God...I'm in a_ lot_ of trouble, aren't I?"_

"Only if you agree to my sordid little proposition, baby--" Jack sighed dramatically, and brought his mouth to her ear, enjoying the shiver of her body.

"Gotcha, Gill. And please don't tell me it's all a big misunderstanding--the only think big around here is knocking against your thigh."

Gill flushed bright red, but Jack merely smiled triumphantly and let her go as the music ended.

Gillian sighed, looking around for her husband. She spotted him beside an embarrassed Rose; it was obvious now that both of them had been found out. She only hoped her wasn't angry at her.  

Rose passed her, shooting her a guilty smile as she stood in front of her husband. 

MacGyver saw her and sighed, his arms crossing over his chest as his head tilted slightly to the side.

Jack scooped Rose up into his arms, eyes sternly studying her woebegone expression.

"Done with the tease, Dinky Doll?"

She sighed, nodding. He ran a pair of possessive hands down her back and deliberately squeezed her ass hard. Rose squeaked adorably, taking his forgiveness with a grin.

Mac lifted Gill's chin in his hand and gave her his best stern stare. "Normally I'm not a bad tempered guy--" he began, but Gill threw her arms around him, kissing him desperately, and he gave up the lecture in favor of her mouth.

Gillian pulled away from him, breathing hard as she hung from his neck her forehead against his collarbone. "I know, I know. I've been a very bad girl." 

"That's _one_ way of putting it, yeah." Mac wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"But you can make it up to me when we go up to our room." He nuzzled her hair and sighed as the countdown to the New Year echoed through the room.

  
*** *** ***  
  


Gillian and MacGyver wasted no time; as soon as the elevator doors closed they were all over each other. They were completely oblivious to the fact Jack and Rose were with them.

Mac pulled his wife into his arms with such force his back slammed against the wall with a loud bang. This didn't faze him a bit as he crushed his wife to him and kissed her. 

Gillian was rubbing her body against her husband's, her purse hit the floor as her hands wrapped around his neck. They were kissing, hard. 

She moved back enough from Mac to grab his black jacket. Her fingers hurriedly unbuttoned it and pulled the two ends apart, her hands sliding up his white shirt. 

MacGyver had his hands around his wife's waist, sliding down and latching onto her butt. His fingers squeezed the firm flesh, and he pulled Gillian to him again, rubbing his hips against hers.

His wife pulled away from her husband's lips, groaning as she buried her head in his shoulder.

"God I want you." Gillian whispered breathlessly, her fingers squeezing his shoulders.

"We're almost to our floor." Mac was just as out of breath as his wife was. His hands were still around her, caressing her butt and moving up her back.

Jack arched an eyebrow, his expression lofty and superior. Rose was blushing and trying very hard not to stare, but given the amount of slurping and moaning coming from the other side of the elevator it was difficult to keep a straight face.  
  
"Young love-how sweet," Jack managed dryly. Rose laughed.  
  
"Don't you mean how touching?"  
  
"Looks like there's plenty of THAT too-" he replied, voice a little strained. 

Obviously the MacGyver's were fairly serious about giving into their mutual lust and weren't about to let a little thing like an audience deter them from indulging themselves. Rose sidled closer to Jack, looking up at him with melting eyes. He snorted.  
  
"Don't you DARE bat those baby blues at me-" he warned over the soft moans coming from three feet away, "Hard enough to keep control as it IS Doll, and I'm going to do this right even if it KILLS me."  
  
Rose tried not to pout, but her lip trembled, and Jack drew in a harsh breath. The car came to a stop on the tenth floor; Jack bent and effortlessly scooped Rose up, absolutely delighted with her stunned expression. She clung to him as Gill and Mac stumbled past and out into the foyer.

  
*** *** ***   
  
"Jack--!"  
  
"Come on, She who drives my lust-" he growled playfully. He swung them through the doors and began the quick trip down the hall. At the door, Jack refused to set her down, letting her fumble with the card key while trying to keep one arm around his neck.  
  
"Aha!"  
  
He carried her in, kicking the door closed behind him. Rose gave a choked little sob.  
  
The room was filled with her namesake, in white, pink and red, the rich perfume drifting through the air. Jack gently set Rose down on the big bed. He cupped her cheeks in his two cool hands and dove in for a spine melting kiss, channeling every long-suppressed desire through his mouth to hers.  
  
"Jack-"  
  
He pressed a hard hand on her lips, silencing her as he locked gazes with Rose, his eyes fierce and glittering.  
  
"You're going to suck me off. Rose. Right here, right now. Would have made you start in the elevator, but I don't think even Mac and Gill could have ignored that," Jack announced, dark eye smoldering. Rose gave a tiny shiver and sat up, her long hair tumbling out of the pearl net. Jack lifted her chin, his smile slow and fierce.  
  
"Be a good girl-suck me NOW," he whispered.  
  
With a soft sigh, Rose slid off the bed and reached for Jack's belt; slowly unbuckling it as she kept her eyes locked on his.  
  
"Wanted you all DAMN week . . . out of the shower . . . in the kitchen at the sink . . . " Jack breathed throatily, tugging his bow tie free. "In the truck . . ."  
  
Rose had managed to undo the buckle and slide it free of the tuxedo pants. She let it drop to the carpet. Her fingers slid over the straining bulge, seeking the tab of the zipper. Jack dropped his hot gaze to Rose's hands.  
  
"Oh yeah . . ."  
  
Rose gracefully slid to her knees, rubbing her face against his thighs. She tugged the tiny silver pull one tooth at a time as Jack dropped his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmmm-"   
  
Her fingers took the edges of his fly and tugged them apart; she gave a whimper at the sight before her. Jack laughed low in his throat, his hips shifting forward blatantly.  
  
"Whadda think?"  
  
"Oh Jack!" Rose gasped. The black velvet pouch bulged, weighty and warm; she very gently pressed her lips to it, her hot breath seeping into the cloth. Jack gave a pleasured sigh.  
  
"Yeeessss-" one of his hands slid to cradle the back of Rose's head. Gently, sensually she tugged the pouch down, her hands freeing his heavy shaft.  
  
After one last glance up at his taut face, Rose ran her warm tongue around the head of Jack's cock. He gritted his teeth and instinctively rocked forward, fingers tightening in her hair.  
  
Rose hummed happily, her soft mouth sliding wetly around his heated length. With tenderness, she settled into a steady rhythm, her hands gripping Jack's hips, pulling him forward. He hissed at her, his words a litany of raw need.  
  
"Oh yes yes oh damn I love your fucking mouth on me Rose yes take it suck it pretty baby Oh Oh Ohhhh God gonna OHGODDDD!!!"   
  
She gripped his thighs tightly, drinking him, letting the hot wash of him slide down her throat easily. Jack dropped his head back and gave a victorious growl, well pleased. Rose lovingly cleaned his softened cock and looked up, trembling. He pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Sweeeet, darlin. Now I think you need to take the rest of this tux off me-"  
  
Although every nerve in her body was screaming to hurry, Rose forced herself to relax and go slow. She gently slipped the jacket, vest and shirt off of Jack's frame, reverently hanging them up in the closet along with the pants. Amused at her deliberate pace, Jack's satisfied smirk deepened. He watched her eye his thong, wondering if she should take if off of him or not-he shook his head.  
  
"Your turn-" he told her softly. Rose glanced up and he waggled his fingers at her dress. Rose undid the zipper on the side, tugging it down her left hip. Jack stepped behind her, helping to push the dress off her shoulders. It slid to the floor with a sigh of cloth, and Rose shivered, but not from cold. Jack was looking down over her shoulder; his body so close behind her she could feel the warm magnetism of it making the little hairs on the back of her neck stand up.  
  
"Did I tell you how beautiful you are, Rose?" her murmured in her ear, "How sleek and smooth and touchable you are?"  
  
Pinkening under the compliment, Rose turned to look at him; Jack nuzzled her cheek, bringing his hands up along her ribs, stroking her sides.  
  
"You smell completely edible. You're excited, Rose-I can feel your heart beating faster now . . ." he toyed with the grey silk garter belt.  
  
"Because I WANT you," she growled breathlessly. "You're driving me crazy here Jack!"  
  
"Mmmmmm?" came his teasing response. Strong talented fingers skated around her ribcage and up to her breasts, making her gasp. Rose pressed back against his chest, wriggling. He laughed low in her ear.  
  
"Ah yes, the little mama is hot to trot-" he growled playfully. He let her go long enough to scoop the dress up and drape it over a chair before pointing to the bed.  
  
"Get in-leave the gift wrap on."  
  
Rose scurried over, peeling back the soft yellow satin coverlet and matching flannel sheets, sliding in quickly. Jack poured champagne and carried a single glass over, setting it on the nightstand Rose pouted, but he merely shook his head and slipped into bed next to her.  
  
"Ohhhh-" Rose reached for him, but Jack propped himself up against the ornate headboard, one strong arm propped behind his head, the sheet around his thighs.  
  
"Something on your mind, Doll?"  
  
Rose gritted her teeth and glared at him. He arched an eyebrow at her, and laughed low again.  
  
"Is someone a tad . . . wound up?"  
  
"Someone is going to start drawing BLOOD if someone ELSE-"  
  
"Shhhhhhhh-" Jack rolled on his side to face her and pressed his mouth on hers. The warm strong tongue sliding against hers was enough to calm Rose, and she sighed happily. Jack pulled back to plant tiny barely there kisses across the bridge of her nose. The slight scratch of his whiskers and warm silk of his mouth felt wonderful.  
  
"Oooh, more-"  
  
They kissed for long luxurious moments, deeply, wetly. Rose writhed, waiting, waiting---  
  
Finally she broke off from a delicious nibble on Jack's hot lower lip to look at him in confusion. He brushed the hair back from Rose's damp forehead.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Um, This is good, really good, but . . ."  
  
"Oh did you want something ELSE?" Jack managed innocently. Rose chuffed out a frustrated sigh and nodded. Jack gave a thoughtful look; a glimmer of amusement in his chocolate eyes as studied her.  
  
"Hmmmmmmm-like . . .?"  
  
Rose gave a frustrated laugh, propping herself up on her elbows, her long hair tangled around her bare shoulders.  
  
"Touch me, Jack. I want you to touch me!"  
  
"Where?"   
  
"EVERYwhere!" she hissed, grabbing his hand. She dropped it on her flat stomach, right on the edge of the garter belt.  
  
"Like this?" Jack flexed his fingers stiffly on her hot, satiny skin.  
  
"No! Jack, I want you to TOUCH ME, DAMN IT!" Rose shouted.  
  
Laughing, Jack dropped his mouth on hers, his big warm hand sliding with ruthless erotic skill through the soft curly fur between her thighs. Rose tried to gasp but her mouth was filled with his probing tongue.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmm . . . touch you like THIS, babe?" he broke off the kiss to purr into her dazed face, "Ohhhh! You mean you want me to slide my fingers all OVER your sweet pussy?"  
  
Rose gave a moan. Jack smiled.  
  
"Then open those legs for me, Rose-nice and wide-" he ordered her in a stern voice, "I need to see where you want it-"  
  
Trembling, Rose obediently flexed her knees and parted her slim thighs. Her garter belt and stockings looked sinfully sweet against the pale yellow sheet. Jack's breathing grew slightly deeper.  
  
"So pink-put my fingers where you want them, bad girl-"  
  
Rose took his hand, guiding his strong fingers across the swollen button deep between her thighs, tensing as he lightly rubbed it. Jack licked her chin, and muttered,  
  
"Juicy-like a ripe peach-" His thumb shifted across her clitoris, and gently he sank his first two fingers deep into her. Rose moaned, her hips rocking. Jack slowly withdrew them, thrusting back again a second later. He kissed her, his tongue using the same movement of his fingers in a slow erotic pattern. Groaning, Rose gripped his arm, rubbing against him as she gave into her body's growing arousal. He refused to hurry, and under him, Rose gave a whimper of sheer sexual aggravation. Finally Jack slid his fingers out and licked them.  
  
"S'good-" he confessed to her with a wicked smile. She balled her hands into fists against the sheet.  
  
"God damn it Jack O'Neill, fuck me!" she growled. He dropped heavily on top of her, solid and hard, cock pressing stiffly against her pubic bone as he breathed into her face, his silver hair tousled, eyes burning and dark with passion.  
  
"That's what you need, ISN'T it, baby?" he crooned huskily. "A nice long slow deep fucking? Well, well-"  
  
Rose wriggled, shifting her hips, catching the tip of his cock against the slick cleft. Jack raised himself up. He hooked her knees over his elbows, and looked down at her body. Rose trembled. She was open wide to his hungry gaze, her pussy framed by the garter belt.  
  
"Oh yeah, you need it bad, bitch. You're ready to come when I tell you to . . ." he groaned. With a forward thrust he buried himself in her, gasping at the silky heat.  
  
"Want more?" he grunted, fighting his lust as Rose mewled and wriggled under him, making needy whimpering sounds. She gasped,  
  
"More, MORE Jack!"  
  
He rocked forward and set up a deliberate pace, his powerful body fusing with hers in mounting passion. Rose felt the undeniable surge through her hips, the breathless rolling climb towards pleasure nearly complete. She sobbed. The bed rocked under them.  
  
"Oh God, Please, please-!" she begged. Jack nodded, awash in the powerful needs of his own body. His belly tightened, and his head dropped back.  
  
"Come for me Rose, yeah, Oh God yeah, YEAH!" With a series of strong convulsive thrusts he emptied himself deep into her, lost in the searing hot pleasure of her sweet body.  
  
Rose clung to him, kissing his face, his mouth and nose and chin, laughing and crying at the same time, beautiful despite the sweat and tears. Jack sent a tongue swipe across her full lips.  
  
"Oh sweetheart-God I love you," he muttered, catching his breath and smiling, his dimples deep. Rose sighed contentedly, letting him drop his weight on her, holding him close. They stayed that way for a long time, dozing and comfortable.  
  
Jack woke up in stages, moving through sweet muzziness into the semi-awareness of languorous satisfaction. He had Rose half under him, possessively pinned down like a cuddle toy. She was wrapped around his left side, clinging to his ribs, face buried in the hollow of his shoulder, sound asleep. Somewhere along the night she'd lost her high heels and now her stocking covered legs were entwined around his thigh. Jack smiled to himself.  
  
This was a precious moment; the sort of memory to be savored. Somewhere in the future, when he was weary, captured or wounded, when everything else was bleak or bad, a memory like this would save his sanity. Rose, HIS Rose, soft and sweet and utterly unaware of her own charms. He reached over and caressed her face with one strong knuckle, sliding it down the curve of her cheek and across her lips. Sleepily she nipped it.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Want sex."  
  
"Really?" Jack grinned. With her eyes still closed, Rose nodded. She sent a hand sliding down his chest to his stomach, lightly tickling it. Jack pulled her over on top of himself, letting her settle in, head tucked under his chin. Rose squirmed against him, her soft curly fur against his as she slid her knees on either side of his hips.  
  
"When did you know you loved me, Jack?" she whispered softly. He let out a long sigh, his hands stroking her bare back.  
  
"It came to me in stages," he murmured back with a sigh. "I couldn't help but notice you had some really nice attributes-"  
  
"-Tits." She amended helpfully. He laughed.  
  
"-Yeah. Definitely first class whack-off material. Even Daniel admitted your rack is nice, and getting him to discuss body parts, especially those of women he knows is nearly impossible to do. So probably from Day One, the lust thing was right up there."  
  
Rose squirmed, creating an arousing friction against Jack's cock, which was starting to strain against their bodies.  
  
"But the love part?"  
  
"Getting to that. I had to work through the lust part first-and I don't think I really succeeded. Too distracted by all the sensory potential there for a while. I guess I realized that there was more to my feelings for you when we had to go to that SG8 funeral. I watched you standing there, all pale and solemn and wet-eyed, and just for a moment, ONE little moment, I remember thinking, 'I hope Rose cries for me when I buy it."  
  
There was a sudden silence; Jack looked at the top of Rose's head, wondering if he'd said the wrong thing. It was the truth, and he remembered the moment well, that pang of longing and pain, that desire to have someone mourn him for more than his career.  
  
Rose lifted her head, eyes full and bright, mouth twisted in a soft expression of bitter sweetness.  
  
"Oh Jack I would have cried for you back then-" Rose blurted. "I would have held it together during the ceremony and then I would have gone home and gotten good and drunk and cried my heart out, Jack. I would have relived every regret about not telling you how I felt, flyboy."  
  
Jack kept his gaze on hers, holding his breath as she spoke on.  
  
"I would have begged Hammond to let me close up your house, and I would have wandered through it, losing myself in all the little bits of you there, darling. Would have slept in your bed for the first time, would have kissed your shirts and cried into your pillow. Believe me Jack, even before you loved me, I loved you, and I would have mourned you for a long, long time." Came her soft confession. Jack blinked, aware of his own tears. He tightened his arms around her smooth back, grateful for the warm solidity of it. 

  
*** *** ***  
  


The two couples were once again located right next door to each other. The door to the suite was opened and closed, once again the MacGyver's were locked in an embrace as they came barreling into the room. 

The bed was right there and they dropped down on it as they fumbled with each other's clothing. 

Mac was on top of his wife, pulling up the tight black velvet up her body, pressing his lips on the exposed skin along the way. 

Gillian groaned, reaching down to grab her husband's hair. "I want you so _bad Mac." _

The black velvet dress was peeled off her body and dropped over the side of the bed, leaving her with a black satin bra, matching panties, her black stockings and garter belt. The sight of her now uncovered body that Mac had been denied for what seemed like an eternity caused a shudder of desire to course through him. He leaned over and began kissing every inch of her satin skin. 

"You taste so good Gill."  He brushed his lips down her body, enjoying the taste and scent of her. MacGyver closed his eyes and his lips passed over her chest and started down her stomach.

Gillian couldn't take it anymore and quickly sat up. She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back, sitting him up partially; pulling her husband's jacket down his arms. The silk shirt underneath it was held together by buttons that popped open as the young woman tugged it off of him.  She grabbed her husband by his shoulders and rolled them over once, taking the upper hand. 

Gillian straddled her husband's thighs, fumbling with the black belt her wore. She opened it and fussed with his fly for a second before opening it and pulling the zipper down. The two ends of his pants parted and the young woman gasped when she saw was her husband was wearing.

It was the thong, the suede thong that looked like buckskin that laced up the front of it.  Her wide open eyes lifted to her husband's face and saw a small wicked smile.

"Surprise."

Gillian swallowed hard, totally and completely floored that he was actually wearing the gift she gave him. The brown leather tie that held the thong closed was tied in a neat little bow that was just begging to be pulled. She pulled his pants down further, looking down at the soft material that was hugging around her husband's hips. The lacing looked as if it was about to explode, an obvious result of the elevator ride.

MacGyver saw the genuine astonishment on his wife's face, making the tight, somewhat uncomfortable undergarment worth wearing after all. He smiled, it was time for her to learn a lesson about flirtation and the dangerous consequences there of.

"Untie it…" Mac's statement was gentle with a hint of sternness that got his wife's attention. She looked down at him, swallowing hard again. With trembling fingers she touched the bow and began pulled it open. When the laces were loose she glanced at her husband, waiting for his next instruction.

A pair of dark smoldering brown eyes met hers. "Use your teeth this time."

Gillian nearly whimpered at the thought as she climbed off her husband and stretched out on the bed beside him. She leaned over, her long hair falling forward to obscure what she was doing.

MacGyver closed his eyes, lying back on the blue comforter. He felt his lacing beginning to loosen and a surprise, his wife's lips on the skin that was being uncovered. 

His wife gently tugged at the laces with her teeth, opening the criss crosses more, parting the thong. She was working her way down, resisting the urge to bury her face in the dark hair and give the swelling part of her husband the attention it so richly deserved.  More of the thong parted and Gillian couldn't resist anymore, she leaned forward.

"Don't…" 

The voice of her husband froze her in her tracks and she raised her head to look at him. "Don't?"

Mac was the disappointment brewing in her face and he tried very hard not to smile. "That's what I said."

Gillian creased her brow. "But why not? I want to."

The blond man nodded. "That's why I said don't."

"I don't understand."

MacGyver touched the thong and finished unlacing it, parting the two ends and pulling it down his legs and dropping it on the floor. He was now lying naked on the bed; he turned his head and saw the lust color Gillian's face to a deep red.  

Mac was reenacting the pose of the nude photo he had given her for Christmas.

She swallowed hard as she stretched out over his body, wanting so much to show him how much she'd missed him. She dropped her head down and kissed him, hard; their mouths reacquainting themselves with each other.

Mac inwardly groaned, wanting nothing more than to sink into his wife and simply lose himself there. They had five days of absolutely no sex to make up for and the determined kisses of his wife wasn't making it any easier. He put his hands on her shoulders, rolling them over once. He sat back on his haunches, breathing hard as he studied the reclining woman stretched out on the bed.

"Well these have _got_ to go."  MacGyver reached out and slipped his fingers in his waistband of Gillian's panties.

Gillian was breathing hard; just the hungry look on her husband's face was enough to get her body trembling with anticipation. She swallowed hard, closing her eyes briefly at the feel of a pair of strong hands sliding her underwear down her legs.

The black panties were discarded and Mac slowly climbed back up his wife's body, sliding his arms down the bed as he covered her.  He was now nose to nose with his wife, staring deeply into her cocoa brown eyes.  "You were bad tonight Gillian Elizabeth." Gillian's eyes widened, her husband rarely used her middle name. The look in his dark eyes was serious as his knees slipped between her legs and spread them.  "And now I'm afraid you have to be punished."

Gillian was about to open her mouth to protest when she felt her husband bump against her. She gasped, the feel of the warm shaft nudging at her entrance made her whimper. She wanted all of him and she wanted it right _now. _

"Please Baby."

Mac smiled, his hips were gently bumping against her but he had yet to slip inside. It took every ounce of self control he could muster to not simply dive in and fill her. "Please Baby what?"

A small groan came out of Gillian's mouth; she was beginning to breathe hard. "I want you."

The blond man raised an eyebrow. "But you wanted Jack too. He told me what you said."

Gillian's eyes rounded. "I was just playing! Both of you guys figured out what Rose and I were up to." She was starting to shake harder, wanting her husband so bad she thought she would burst. He had stopped prodding and now just the tip of him was barely inside her. 

The young woman was going out of her mind, her husband was frozen in position and even her legs wrapped around his back did nothing to change the situation. MacGyver was in control and there was nothing his wife could do about it. She simply lay there panting hard as she stared up into her husband's face. 

"You're killing me here! Please stop this game, we've got a lot of time to make up for."

Mac leaned forward a little, gently sliding further into his wife. His hands were on either side of her and his fingers dug into the comforter, showing exactly how hard it was for him to be so cool and collected. His insides however were threatening to spontaneously combust, yet his handsome face reflected nothing. 

"Are you sorry?" 

Gillian whimpered, closing her eyes briefly. "Yes, I'm very _very sorry." She swallowed hard. "Please…more."_

"Promise you won't do it again." He inched in a little further, feeling the sweat from all of this effort rolling down his shoulder blades.

"Oh _God…" The red haired woman nodded dramatically. "I promise! I swear to God I won't ever do it again! Please! Please! Just end this torture!"_

Gillian's begging and pleading finally caved her husband in and he slammed into her filling her to the hilt.  He dropped his head down, touching it to her forehead as he rocked into her. His wife was being noisy, every thrust of Mac's hips causing a loud moan to come out of her as she bucked and writhed beneath him. 

With one long loud cry it was over and the trembling, sweat drenched young woman was breathing hard her eyes closed as her husband continued to pound into her.

MacGyver shuddered, the tight hot grip of his wife's body choked tiny whimpers out of his throat as his breath seemed to freeze in his chest. He slammed into her harder as his head began to spin. He bent his head once more and captured her lips with his.  

"Oh God Gillian, I love you…" He whispered in between small kisses before his tore mouth away from hers and he bent backwards. A shout coming out of his mouth echoed in the room before Mac dropped back down on top of her, sweaty and spent.

  
*** *** ***  
  


For what seemed like an eternity neither one of them moved, they simply didn't have the energy. Finally Mac lifted his head and looked down at his wife.

Gillian had her arms wrapped around her husband's back holding him to her, her eyes were closed. 

"Gill?"

"Yeah?" The young woman opened her eyes and looked into her husband's face. She smiled at him and pressed her mouth to his. "I should be _bad more often." She said with a heavy sigh and held her husband tighter._

"Yeah…" Mac rolled off of his wife and plopped down beside her. 

Gillian creased her brow as she saw him raise his hand and press the back of it to his forehead. This got the young woman's attention right away; her husband only did that when there was something on his mind.

"Mac?" She turned on her side, propping herself up on her elbows. "You okay?"

He said nothing and Gillian touched two fingers to his chin and turned his face towards her. The look in his eyes was one of genuine hurt and it stabbed right through the heart of his wife. "Baby what is it?" Her voice took on a softer tone as her fingers stroked up his cheek.

MacGyver swallowed hard, touching her hand and pressing it against his face. 

"You and Jack."

Gillian's eyebrows went up and her mouth opened slightly. "But…you and Jack _knew why Rose and I did that."  She sighed. "I mean you figured it out."_

A flash of Gillian rubbing her legs against Jack's came into his mind and he cringed, swallowing hard. "That doesn't mean it was any easier to take Gill." 

The gaze of his cinnamon eyes spoke volumes to her. He was upset and his feelings were a little hurt. This suddenly made Gillian feel very ashamed. 

"Oh God Mac I…" She stretched out on her side and put her hands on her husband's shoulders and rolled him towards her, hugging him. "I'm so sorry Baby." She held him tighter, sighing in relief when he relaxed against her and as she felt his arms slide around her. 

MacGyver closed his eyes, burying his head in Gillian's shoulder. "Jack and I made a pact to hold off on sex since the day after Christmas to make this night special." 

"And then I go and do something _stupid_ and almost ruin it." Gillian was angry at herself now, her tomfoolery with Jack O'Neill had upset her husband and had the fact she was flirting with another man had probably left Mac's ego a tiny bit bruised, whether he would admit it or not.  She wasn't about to ruin their special night and rolled them back over, ending up on top of her husband.

Mac was staring up into her face. "You didn't ruin tonight, you and Jack were just-" 

Gillian's fingers were on his lips, stopping him from saying another word. "Shhh, don't talk."

He had more to say, much more but decided to do as she asked, closing his mouth. Gillian smiled, tracing her fingers over his soft lips gently before taking her hand away. She scooted up higher and leaned down, her lips gently kissing his hairline and starting down, tracing over his forehead and his nose.  She gave the tip of it a tiny kiss before going back and kissing each eyelid and planting kisses on both cheeks before continuing down.

MacGyver had closed his eyes the minute he felt his wife's lips brushing across his forehead. He sighed softly as she worshipped every inch of his face with her mouth.

Gillian reached his lips, taking her time and enjoying them; her lips barely brushing against his. She did this until she heard him sigh and his hands were suddenly on her shoulders wrapping around her neck. Mac pulled her closer, the innocent kisses turning into full blown tonsil ticklers as the couple's mouth twisted against each other.  He groaned as his wife moved away from his mouth and began kissing the delicate tissue of his neck.

"Gill…"

Gillian took his arms from around her neck and moved them above his head, pressing his wrists into the comforter. She raised her head for a moment, looking into his pinkened face. "I'm going to show you exactly what you mean to me and that no one can _ever_ take me away from you." She planted a gentle kiss on his lips and pressed her nose to his. "I belong to you, and no GI Joe is going to change that. Got it?"

MacGyver couldn't help but smile, a flood of emotions filling him as he saw the truth in her eyes. "Got it."

His wife nodded. "Good." She once more leaned down and began kissing and nibbling on her husband's neck. She was going to kiss every inch of her husband before she was through.

  
*** *** *** 

MacGyver was whimpering, his bare body was shiny with sweat as his heart began to pound in his ears. His wife had covered him in kisses and was now doing a lot more than kissing the delicate part of him that was between his legs. 

Gillian had been amazing; her kisses had been sweet and tantalizingly slow in some parts and hard, aggressive, toe curling in others.  But now she was working over every delicate inch of his shaft with wicked fervor that was leaving him breathless. 

Mac lifted his head; his whole body was straining and begging for release. He watched her for a moment or two before finally opening his mouth. "This is really _really_ great Gill but… I want to-"

She didn't give him a chance to finish, her lips parted, taking him into her mouth with a small amount of aggressiveness that caused her husband to slam his head back against his pillow. He groaned, his pulse speeding up as he reached down and grabbed his wife's head. 

Gillian felt her husband's fingers in her hair and she grinned briefly as she continued her gentle assault on him. She picked up the pace, letting him slide farther down her throat feeling her husband's body began to shake like it was made of Jell-O. She lifted her eyes and saw him moving his head from side to side, his eyes closed. He was panting hard and something about that enticing sight made her heart beat hard out of love. Mac was thoroughly enjoying himself and it was because of her. She reached behind her head and grabbed his hand, curling her fingers around it as she began sliding him in and out of her mouth in a pumping rhythm that sent him even further down her throat.

MacGyver jerked, a moan escaping out of his mouth as he lifted his back a little off of the bed. "Oh _God_ Gilly Bean."  That was the start of his orgasm, he bucked against her mouth, taking in every delicious assault of it he could. There was nothing but incoherent moans and groans coming out of him and with one last thrust he was done. He flopped back against the bed, a stunned expression on his face as he let go of her hair.

Gillian released him from her mouth, looking at the trembling mass that was her husband. She slid off him and climbed back over to her side of the bed and laid 

down beside him.

"So, did I properly show you what you mean to me?" Gillian was propped up on one elbow, looking at her glassy-eyed husband. 

MacGyver slowly turned his head to gaze at her. "Come here."

She couldn't help but smile. "Why?"

"Because I don't have any bones right now."

Gillian laughed as she rolled over on top of her husband, pressing her nose to his. "Yes?"

With effort, Mac lifted his hand and brought it to the side of her face, stroking it gently. He craned his neck and kissed her with such gentle tenderness that it made a lump start to form in her throat. When it was over he leaned back down against the pillow.

"Did that answer your question?"

His wife slowly opened her eyes, nodding. "Yes it did."

Mac smiled. "Good." He moved his hand to the back of her head and pressed it to his chest, stroking her cheek, a sigh of contentment escaping his mouth.

Gillian closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her husband.  

It was a wonderful way to start off the new year…

END.


End file.
